Oblivious Adulation
by StrugglingAngel
Summary: Shion met Rat four years ago. Since then he has had to endure his illness, his mothers death, and now a abusive father. His name changed to Shion Parker. He also goes to school with Rat. Thing is he just doesn't know it. Nezumi had referred to himself as Rat when they had met thus Shion is not familiar with anyone named Nezumi. How will there relationship blossom? Nezushi
1. Preview

Nezumi was a homeless child who had no trust in humanity.

One day he had met Shion K. a young boy who had taught him that humans were capable of helping one another with out expecting something back.

Nezumi was injured and desperate. He had been on the run, but Shion showed him a life changing value.

Shion as a child lived alone with his mother Karan in a bakery.

Three years later Karan died of a horrible disease that had also spread to her son.

Shion survived with many physical changes in his appearances. Sadly his mother died. He thus had to live with his father. He also had to inherit a new last name.

One year after Shions mothers death. Shion Parker was now 16 years old attending high school. Life with his father was terrible.

Beatings and nasty words were put upon him daily. Shion did not tell the police because he had no where else to go.

At the same time Nezumi wishes to find Shion and repay him, but he can't find anybody named Sion K. a.k.a Shion Parker.

He starts his 10th grade with Shion but is unable to recognize him.

Shion is also oblivious to the fact Rat a.k.a Nezumi is sitting right next to him.

Four years ago Nezumi had given his name to Shion as Rat, the English version. Will these two figure each other's identities or will they continue on being oblivious.

How will Shion cope with his father? What happens when he can't take it no more? Will Nezumi be able to repay his debt?

Will a Nezumi figure out the truth? What will there relationship turn out to be?

Perhaps they will find comfort in each other as Nezumi and Shion Parker.

**A/N Well what do you think? Continue or not? Tell me! A simple yes or no will do! This is just a summary. So tell me if you think it's worth continuing!**


	2. Who hit you?

If I had the choice to do it all again I wouldn't change a single thing.

**(*Four Years ago)**

It was freezing cold outside and I had only a sweater for warmth.

I was not rich nor poor. Then again I was leaning more on the poor side. Other kids at my school had rides home with beanies, gloves, and scarfs.

I held my hands up to my mouth and breathed into it my own warm breath.

I starred at my feet as they hit the cracked and uneven pavement. I than glanced up at the houses that belonged to my neighbors.

Then looked to my right and saw that the schools park was empty. The silent park was inventing for me. I somehow had to enjoy the park within five minutes. Or else mother would worry.

I grinned and dashed off towards the swings. My heart was beating fast as I pumped my legs to push myself harder. The cold air hit my face as I swung higher and higher.

I looked around seeing if anyone would see me. I felt like a daredevil at the time so I jumped off the swing mid air. I landed on my side. I stood up quickly rubbing my arm and whining at my childishness.

I looked at the merry go round and ran for it pushing my self around and around. As soon as I felt dizzy enough to puke I jumped off landing on my knees.

I got up and ran for the play ground. I tried to hurry so mom wouldn't question me when I got home. I didn't want her to think I was picked on again.

I pulled myself up stepping on the plastic rocks and pushed myself on to the flooring. I looked down at the holes seeing the spongy ground beneath me.

I put one foot in front of the other as I crossed the bridge with my arms leveling me out like a person on a tight rope. The bridge wiggled and creeked. I was soon on the other side. I looked up from my feet ready to slide down the yellow swirly slide then go home.

Instead there was a mass in my way. A body covered by a blanket. The body was small. A lost child?!

I bent over and touched their shoulder when I turned them over the girls face-wait no the boys face was ghostly pale. He was bleeding from his left arm. He had many bruises on his knees legs and arms. The bitter sent of blood kicked me into high gear.

I took out my water bottle and first aid kit that I carried around in case if my bullies decided cursing and teasing wasn't enough.

I lifted his head up and placed it on my lap. He was freezing! No wonder with only shorts and a quarter sleeved shirt he must be. I take off my sweater and lay it over him. I take a alcohol wipe and disinfect the wound. He was barely reacting to the stinging sensation.

I then cleaned it better. I instantly knew that it needed something to hold the skin together. I knew he probably needed stitching but instead I got one of my really sticky bandages and stick it onto one side pulling into the other side bringing them together.

I did that with three bandages. I took out some clean gauze and wrapped it around his wound to seal the deal and keep it from germs.

I look at the un-moving boy and check his pulse. It was slow. I slip him into my sweater and give him my PE shoes. I know that it was not the best thing but it beats having freezing toes. I grab my water bottle hoping this would work.

I dumped half of it on his face. He sat up immediately and took one look at me and launched at me.

I felt myself being pinned down to the playgrounds flooring. He finally talks. "Don't move."

"Look I'm not here to hurt you but instead I want to help you. Please it important that you hydrate and stay warm. There is a water bottle right behind you. I even cleaned up your wound." I say calmly.

He looked behind himself holding his grip on me. He loosened his grip ever so slightly. "Please let me help you." I say again.

I can feel his eyes on me. He let go watching my every move as I sit up. "You are hurt and not doing good in this weather. You come home with me." I say. There was a silence before he spoke again.

"You're so weird." The boy whispered.

"What's that?" I ask "You haven't even asked for my name or what I was doing here."

"Well I haven't told you my name yet either. And I suppose it is your business...but as a minor I was going to ask you at some point." I reply.

"Hn. Well what's your name?"

"My name is Shion K. And you?"

"My name is...Rat."

"Rat? That doesn't sound right?" I say

"Why?"

"Well the name doesn't suit you."

There was another pause of silence. "So are you gonna come with me? It's just me and my mom." I ask.

"I'm afraid not. I have to go somewhere. Plus the Police patrol this area every night I can't stay here I got to move."

"But where is it your headed? And is it safe? Are you going home? Or running away? Will yo be okay-" Shion was cut off by Rat.

"Look I'm not going to tell you. Anyways I got to go now see you around."

"Wait! Please!" Shion yelled to catch up to Rat. Rat stopped and turned to wait.

"Here. If you won't come and rest at my house...then please at least take this."

Shion handed him his jacket the first aid kit and his lunch box. "It's really the least I can do."

There was yet another pause of silence. "Why?" Rat asked.

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why would you do this for a stranger? And throw away your caution? Offering shelter in your own home? Why?"

"Well cause you know its the right thing to do. This is what makes humans human. Humans are capable of helping each other." I say back softly.

There was a long pause. He turned around and stood still.

"Thank you." He whispered then dashed off in the opposite direction of Shions house.

**(*Four years later)**

_"Mom you can't go please mom!" I was losing it as the heart monitor slowed down._

_She looked at me with glassy eyes and smiled._

_"Mom your going to be fine mom. I promise." I said trying to convince myself._

_Her skin was rottning turning gray with black spots. Her once beautiful brown hair was turning a bright white. She was decomposing infront of my very eyes._

_"Mom..." The heart monitor came to a stop and a long beep rocked my world. Doctors poured into the room and took off the monitors and needles from her body and covered her with a white sheet._

_I felt the tears fall from my now red eyes. "Mom why did you h-have to go...Mom!"_

_**...**_

"Mom!" I shouted as I sat up for a rude awakening. It was just a dream. Rather a memory. I looked at the time. It was 6:13. I needed to get ready for school.

Jonathan my dad should be asleep right now but when he wakes he'll have a nasty hangover. I head toward the bathroom.

I look at my reflection. I best change my bandages. I grab a alcohol wipe and clean up the incision on my fore head. Gosh it stings so bad!

I've already iced my sore cheek. The rest of my body is covered with bruises. I give a long sigh and went to quickly get changed. I winced as I moved my sore and stiff legs into my pants.

Once I'm done I grab my back pack and peek outside my door. All clear. I silent my footsteps and carefully make my way down the stairs. I see my dad passed out on the couch.

He's down stairs that means no breakfast. I scurry towards the door and leave the house. Running towards the bus stop. I see my friend Safu waiting there too.

"Hey Safu. Taking the bus today?" I ask.

"Yep. No ride today." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey the bus isn't that bad." I stated.

"Are you kidding?! It smells like exhaust and rotten food in there. Plus it's always so crowded!" Safu whined.

"Well I can't argue on that. So how was your weekend?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh it was a desaster! I swear relatives can be a real pain sometimes! And you?"

"It went okay. Better than last weekend." I say hesitantly.

The smelly bus finally arrived. We stepped up on to the bus and saw it was more crowded than usual.

"See this is why I hate taking the bus!" She whined again. She took a seat next to a girl I recongnized from English.

I had the choice to sit next to the stuck up popular girls, the odd boy who is known for booger picking or the silent and mysterious guy who is popular with the ladies.

I glance at Jimmy the booger picker and see him serching for gold if you know what I mean.

Then I look at the girls who are trying to make it look like their is no space for me. Silent guy it is. I take the seat next to him and mind my own business.

The bus finally lets in one more kid who took a seat squishing in with his friends. We take off to school and arrive ten minutes till the bell rings.

We all squeeze our way out of the crowded bus. The guy I was sitting next to bumped my sore arm. I winced in my head.

Me and Safu take off towards our respective classes. Although me and her have been good friends since grade school...I had to forcefully make her realize that she needs female friends too.

It only healthy and natural to do so. I can't talk to her about cramps and make up.

I wait outside talking to some of my classmates when I noticed the boy from the bus was keep up to his name on silent and mysterious. I think his name was foreign. Nezu..Nez...well somewhere on the lines of that.

"Shion!"

"Huh?" I was brought out of my thoughts.

"We're going inside." Connor spoke. "Oh sorry!" I laughed it off.

Once we got inside the much warmer class rooms the seats were all rearranged. New seats huh?

Our Teacher Mr. Gonzalez spoke up to place us in each seat. I waited for my name to pop up.

"...Luke Opeque, Shion Parker." I ignored the rest. I sit next to Nezumi the cool kid in the class. Even though I got the window seat yet the windows are never open.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I ask him.

He turns towards me. I'll take that as a yes. For some odd reason I asked this out of the blue. "Want to be friends?"

He raised a eye brow at me and his gaze looked as if he was scanning me.

"I mean since your so quiet you know I just thought you'd like a friend-" I stopped abrublty when he cupped my face then yanked on my hair.

"Ow ow ow...what?" I question.

He smirked. "So it's real." Was all he said.

"Of course it is." I whisper as the teacher starts talking.

"Could have fooled me." He said sarcastically. I pouted and leaned over and yanked his hair and actually pulled it down.

"What the- what are you doing?" He whispered back trying to gather his hair back on his head.

"So it is real." I say sarcastically. He raised his eye brow again.

I was holding down laughter at his reaction. "So friends?" I ask chuckling under my breath.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why?...Why not?" I said unsure how to answer. I smile.

He blinked and leaned his head on his hand. "Hn." Was all he said.

The teacher then was our center of attention after he rang the bell furiously. Guess we weren't the only ones talking.

"Alright listen up! We have the field trip to the Native American Historical Museum coming up. They are only for the honor students. Your test results from last weeks exams are going to be posted in the cafeteria and the office. I'll pass out the permission slips tomorrow so make sure those of you have a guardian to sign it by the end of the week. We also have the fundraisers coming up. That's it. Alright stand up for the pledge."

We all faced the No.6 symbol flag. "I pledge-," I notice Nezumi wasn't saying anything. And by the time I noticed I stopped we were done.

Wow can we really do that? Well either way he really seems like a free spirt. I envy that.

"Alright class take out your notes well be going over 'The Trenches' page 234."

He gives a sigh and takes out a beaten up note book that looked quiet used. And a really short pencil that I'm surprised he could still use.

I take out my own notes and two pencils. "Here." I say giving one to him.

He glanced at me and took the pencil not saying anything. I smiled and focused on my note taking.

**(*30 minutes later)**

Once homeroom was over we had five minutes to get to the next class. I quickly packed my stuff up and leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see who it was.

"Here." Nezumi said extending my pencil to me.

"Keep it." I say. He shrugged and stuffed it in his side pocked on his sachel like back pack. We walked out together. Sometimes I froget we are practically in every class together.

Next was Algerbra. Now that I think about it if he's in the same classes he must be pretty smart. You really can't judge a book by its cover.

The classroom was relatively close so we got there pretty fast we still had three minutes to spare. This was Mrs. Williams class neat orderly and somewhat strict.

I took my normal seat catty corner to Nezumi. A group of giggling girls entered the room all muttering something to one girl in particular. That's when that one girl put on a game face and approached Nezumi.

"Please except this!" That all she said then she b-lined it out before he could even say anything back. Ah I see he got a love letter. It's rare to see them come into the class and ask him. But it can't be helped I suppose. He really is quite appealing to the eye.

He took out the letter read it and then crumpled it up an threw it in his backpack. So I guessing that's a no/rejection. Kids start to pour in as it was almost time before the bell rang.

Today seems to be taking a long time. Oh well.

**(*Lunch)**

The bell rang as it concluded English. Finally I get a chance to see the test results. I see Safu there moving her way forcefully to see the board. That's so like her. I wait outside the crowd since I'm guessing Safu will look up my name too.

She finally made her way back out of the mess of people. "Shion! We made it!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah? That's great. Now we are valid to go on the field trips." I said genuinely excited.

"Yeah! To bad we have diffrent homeroom teachers as chaperones." She said with a disappointed face.

"Come on you'll have your friends and I'll have Jimmy."

"Jimmy the booger picker?"

"Yep!"

"I wish you luck." She said with a smile. "Oh geez I frogot I was going to help Sam with her club. I'm sorry I gotta go."

"That's fine go go. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself!." I say with a smile.

"Thanks I'll make it up to you!" She says walking off.

I watched her leave and then decide I'll go to the library today for a change. Since I usually read a textbook on a random empty bench.

I walk in and see only two other people in there. One was the librarian and one was Nezumi. So he likes reading?

I scan the books and spot one that catches my eye. I grab 'The Book Thief' and bravely take a seat across from Nezumi whom didn't react at all.

**(*Last period)**

Last period was my favorite Biology! Learning about life and some science was intriguing for me. My lab partner was Safu. This was one of the few classes we had together. It was taught by Mr. C who was strict to those who misbehaved but was a relly funny person.

"Okay we are going to do a packet. There is twenty pages. Well cover two each day and two are for homework. It is due on Monday. You can turn it ahead and get extra credit. Okay got it?" He said while passing out the packets. We all responded with a tired yes.

"Alright turn to the first page and get out you text book and turn to page 208."

"Connor stop drooling. Alex pay attention."

He continued writing on the board stuff I already know. I fly through today's homework as well. I glance at Nezumi who was also not writing anything down. In fact he was inspecting my pencil.

"Nezure pay attention." Ah Mr.C said it wrong. I raise my hand quickly after the mistake.

"Yes Shion?"

"His name is pronounced Nezu-mi." I correct as repectful as possible. "Oh thank you. I'll make sure to remember that-Mathew stop texting this is your last warning."

Nezumi looked at me I did the same. It was both strange and nerve racking to have eye contact with him. I'm not quiet sure why.

**(*End of School)**

The bell rang and people left school like a stampede of buffalo. It was me Nezumi Connor and a few girls who were actually taking our time packing our stuff away. That's when a girl again approached Nezumi.

"Here this if from a friend. Take it to heart." The girl said calmly. Wow another confession. The group of girls left quickly after that.

He again red the letter then crumpled it and shoved it in his back pack. We again walk out towards the busses waiting in line.

Although we were next to eachother I desperatly was thinking of something to say. Oh wait I know!

"Hey Nezumi can I ask you something?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Why do you reject every girl who confesses...I mean is there anybody you like?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah there is." He said. "Oh I see. That makes sense. So...may I ask who is it."

"A childhood friend."

"Oh wow cool. So do they attened here?"

"No not according to the office records they don't."

"Ah that's to bad."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked suddenly as we border the bus and took seats next to each other.

"Who hit you?"

**A/N Thank you for the response I REALLY appreciate it! This is my longest chapter so far! Again this will be continued if you want it too! Reviews is a major motivator! _Tell me what you would like to see happen. Tell me what you think! Ideas are welcome! _Thanks for Reading!**


	3. I'm a liar

**(*I**** do not own No.6)**

**(*Shions POV)**

My feet walk on the hard cold pavement as they lead me home. I stop walking. I don't want to go home. I start walking again, but I have no where else to go.

My mind travels back to when I was on the bus.

**(*Flashback)**

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked suddenly as we border the bus and took seats next to each other.

"Who hit you?"

I turned my head to him in surprise. Time to make another excuse.

"Oh this," I say touching my cheek. "A accident. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time kind of situation." I say with a small smile.

Then he stares into my eyes searching for flaws in my lie. He sighed and turned away and stared no where in particular. I hated lying to people. And I had to do it quiet often.

Nezumi didn't speak to me after that.

I was about to make a friend. Why must I destroy the trust right from the start?

**(*Flashback end)**

I see the entrance to my house. Dare I call this place a home. I best hurry inside and quickly get this over with. I nervously open the door. I scope out the area and see nobody.

I walk up the stairs quietly and throw my back pack on the bed. I then went back down the stairs to clean up the mess dad made. The house reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. He had many spilled empty bottles all over the living room.

I pick up all the bottles and put them in the recycling bin. I then take the ash tray and pour a bit of water on them before throwing them away. I wipe the tray clean and see the dishes needed to be washed.

I really need to hurry up. I grab a rag from the drawer and soak it in some water and soap. I hurry to wipe down the table when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

I held my breath and continued wiping the table clean.

"Oi brat! Go make dinner!" He shouts at me. I always need to be careful with my words.

"Yes sir." I say standing up and putting the rag by the sink. He entered the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" He asked angrily.

"I need to do the dishes sir." I say not looking at him in the eye.

"The hell you do! Why weren't they done before?!"

"The bus was running late sir-"

"Don't give me your shitty excuses!" He yelled in my face spitting a bit on my cheek.

"I'm sorry sir-ahh!" I tried to apologize when he threw me to the ground and kicked my leg.

"Get this done! Then I expect dinner right after I get back! Do you understand!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Don't raise your voice you little bastard!" he smacked me in the face. I don't bother to fight back.

"I give you education! I give you a home! And this is how you show your graditude?! Bloody useless! You are barely worth keeping! Get this done!" He yells then leaves to his room. I heard it all the time. That I was nothing but a burden.

I stand up and start on the dishes. Afterwards I'll make some Italian food with garlic bread. I won't bother with a salad.

I wonder-if Nezumi likes salads. I put on a small smile but it stung. And after dinner I'll take care of this cheek. That's how it goes in this house. I stop and stare at the dirty soapy water. Is this all I'm good for?

I hear his footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly resume my cleaning.

"I change my mind don't bother with dinner. Get this place spotless I'm going out."

"Yes sir."

**(*After cleaning)**

I go upstairs to my room to take care of the rest of the homework that was assigned to me. Every once in a while in between questions. I would think about random things during the day.

Like the stinky bus, Nezumi, Safu, the field trip, Nezumi, teachers, and also Nezumi. I don't know why but I feel drawn to him. Like I want to get to know him more.

Where he's from, if he has family, what are his hobbies...I sound like a stalker. I laugh at myself and finish the last question for language arts. I lean back in my chair and stare at my celing.

I am a bit hungry. I get up and grab my back pack and see a apple that I got at school. I plop myself on my bed. I grab my phone and see Safu texted me. I checked it.

Safu: OMG I can't wait till the field trip! You are going right?

I text back

Shion: Yeah and I'm not sure.

She didn't reply. I gave a long sigh and look at my contacts list. I really need more friends. Like I could do that. How could I lie to another person and have then still call me a friend?

I'm tired but not sleepy. I have nothing to do. Wait! Shoot the laundry!

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

"Eve! Pay attention!" I look up at my manager.

"Do you know your lines?" He asks again. "Yeah." I reply.

I stood up in my whit and blue silky dress. My hair let down laying on my shoulders. My lips coated with a red lipstick. My feet wearing white flats. I don't take honor in the way I look. Rather in my performance itself. Today I'm playing Ophelia.

These monsters that I'm putting on a show for know me by my stage name Eve. I was often put into the female roles for my feminine face and pro acting.

These perverts are not a high class audience. They have just enough money to come here and watch the girls here striping them with their eyes. Nothing but filthy monsters.

I'm not in the high class No.6 neighborhoods. I'm in the slums of the west block where the men here don't see attractive women on the streets everyday like others. Deprived men who cheat and steal for a living.

I don't like it but its surrounded with something I originally like. That is acting and Shakespeare. Plus it puts food on the table and a roof over my head.

I take a deep breath and walk onto the stage and take my place as the curtain rises.

I feel eyes on me. I hold in my disgust and keep a actors face. This is acting.

**(*Shion's POV)**

A vibration abruptly wakes me up from a sound sleep. I look at the number. Dad!

I pick it up.

"Hello sir." I say as calmly as possible.

"I need you to come to the the bar now!"

"Um may I ask wh-"

"You know where! Bring my wallet. Just get your ass over here now!" He hung up after that.

This has happened before many times. Dad doesn't bring enough money for the amount of drinks he has. I guess he couldn't smooch off a random woman this time.

I looked at the clock it read 6:38. I slept a bit so that's good. I grab all of my money just in case and start towards his favorite bar.

I had to take the bus there and walk the rest of the way. The sun was setting and it soon would be dark. I frogot a jacket and froze most of the way. I quickly got off the bus and jogged to the bar. I saw my dad near the entrance.

"I'm here sir."

"Yeah after the stunt you pulled. Next time you steal my wallet I'll have you grounded for a month!"

He loves to make me look bad and himself good in public. "I'm sorry sir." I say as I hand him my wallet. He pulled out a twenty and handed it to the guy and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bar.

He turns to me as he pulls me along.

"Assholes that's the last time I go there. You need to get here faster dam it he was about to call the police! Your completely useless! Bloody retard!" He shouts at me when a large man Rams into us. I would have fallen back if my dad wasn't gripping my arm.

"Watch it!" The other yelled. There were three of them surrounding...a girl?!

My dad glared at him and moved around him. As I passed them I saw the person struggling to get free. I halt my footsteps successfully stopping my dad.

"Keep on moving your ass!" My dad yells at me. He's right we are out powered and out numbered ten fold.

I turn towards the group who had one eye on me.

"Let her go!" I shout at them. "Oh? What makes you think you can tell us what to do." The largest one said approaching me. I stood my ground.

"You idiot! I'm sorry for him. Move it!" My dad tried to yank me away, but I didn't budge.

"I'm not going to move until you let her go!" I shout at him. He gave a grin showing his surprisingly white teeth. "Hehe you got some fire in ya kid. I'll let her go once you give me the money she stole."

I quickly replied. "How much?"

"A hundred." He replied with a smirk. I looked at my dad with a serious look. "Give me my wallet!" I yelled seriously.

The mans eyes widened. Jonathan didn't do anything.

"Give me my wallet now!" I yelled louder. He did so. I opened it up and gave him the last bit of my earned money.

"Here. Now let her go." I say calmly. They took the money and tossed the girl towards me and walked off. Once they were out of sight I talked to the girl. She had long brown wavy hair and raggedy clothes and some sandals. She had tan skin and a shorter stature.

"Are you okay miss?" I ask.

"Dam it. I'm fine and Don't call me miss!"

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Well whatever. I'll be leaving."

"Wait what's your name?" I ask.

"It's none of your buisness."

"Well it's good to meet you. Are you sure your okay...miss...uh" I say unsurely.

"Inukashi alright. That's my name so don't call me miss. And I'm fine. I'm late for a appointment see ya."

Inukashi turned and dashed off. Kinda like four years ago. I wonder if I'll ever meet you again Rat.

Once Inukashi was far gone my dad finally spoke up.

"The hell is wrong with you! You provoke thugs and bud into their business! And you yelled at your father! No to mention the hundred dollars that could have been used on other things! Your a selfish good for nothing bastard! Once we get home your gonna get it!"

I didn't reply. Cause I didn't regret a single thing. Although I know what's coming is going to hurt badly.

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

**(*After the Performance) **

There was a loud knocking on my dressing room door. And it was opened before I could answer. Only one person that it could have been.

"Oi Eve get ready to pay up!" Inukashi asks sharply.

"Haven't I told you not to just barge in here. I will mistake your for a intruder."

"Don't change the subject. Pay up first."

"Why would I pay you if I haven't got the information yet. Tell me then you get your pay." I say while carefully taking of my dress.

"You know how it works. Pay up or no info on your precious friend." Inukashi said with a smirk.

I sighed and pulled out my money pouch and dropped five silver coins and one gold coin in the dogs filthy hands.

"There now spill." I say impatiently.

"Of course. It seems that your precious Sion was related to a lady named Karan K. Who died two years ago of some type of disease. Apparently that lady was his mother. It said on the recored that he was taken in by his birth father. It didn't give a name, but I looked up a bit more on the mom. And trust me that wasn't easy. Her husband was said to have gone missing 16 years ago."

"What? Than how was Sion able to be taken in by a missing person?"

"I don't know. I guess he was found and thus he was given custody over the kid."

"Anything on their whereabouts?"

"Nope not a single detail."

"What a loud of shit. Was there any other info?"

"Yes but thats all I could get."

"But there is more?"

"Yeah I'm sure tons of secrets are still hidden away. I just got them main facts."

There was a brief moment of silence. "So? What are you gonna do?" Inukashi asked.

"What do you think? I'm gonna find him."

"Why are you so persistent to find him?"

"And why do you smell like cigarets and alcohol?"

"Ran into some debts that's all."

"Ha again? What did you steal this time?"

"None of your business."

"Let me guess it was that shop near the station again?"

I snicker as I finish tying my boots.

"No it was some gang from the south part of here."

I stopped moving for a second and continued. I look at Inukashi straight in the eye.

"And your still alive?"

"Heh yeah. I guess I was a bit brash in my decision."

"It's no joke those gangs are known to be merciless. How did ya do it?"

"Like I said none of your concern. Well I'll be leaving now. I got to feed the family."

I rolled my eyes and pack up my things and headed home.

**(*Shion's POV)**

**(*The next morning)**

My alarm clock shrilled and awoke me. I realized I fell asleep on my room floor. My body ached all over. I make my way slowly to the bathroom.

I look into the mirror and wince. He had re-opened my incision on my head and bruised it even more. I had a split lip. And purple blackish blue bruises covering my skin. And a lovely black eye.

Well I need to go to school or things will get worse. I had no choice. Since school beats here by a mile. But I'm not sure what my excuse will be this time.

In pain I got quickly dressed. I made sure it was all clear when I hurried down the stairs. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door.

I approach the bus stop which didn't have Safu waiting for me. Good I still need time to think of an excuse.

The bus finally arrived. I stepped onto the bus and saw only one seat open. And it was right next to Nezumi. God why? Is this punishment for lying? I keep my head down and look away from him and quietly sit next to him.

"Some black eye you got." Nezumi spoke. I raise my head and look at him. "Yeah I'm quite weak and brusie easily." I say as calm as possible. "So how are you?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Fine. And you?" He asked back turning to face me. "Eh? Me well I've seen better days. But I'm okay."

"Like hell you are."

"Well no need to get upset. I'm fine and at school right? I say look at the positive." I say with a smile.

"Shion...Nevermind."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Nezumi asked

"Cause I never asked for this." I said with burning eyes. "I never wanted to cut the trust between us. I just wish we could have been friends." I said honestly.

"I'll consider your proposal Shion on one condition. Tell me what happened."

I looked into his eyes. "I was beaten up." I said.

"By?"

"You're gonna laugh." I say with a slight smile. "I won't." He replied.

"Well I was not in a good part of the neighborhood when I saw a girl being picked on by some gang...and I stepped in. And thus this happened. But she's okay." I say as honestly as possible.

"This is the truth?"

"Yes that's what happened." I replied. I held my breath for his response.

"You are a airhead you know that." He said.

I exhaled and smiled. "Yeah I know."

I turned towards him and extended my hand. "Friends?"

He stared at my hand and then looked at me and finally took my hand. "Hn." Was all he said.

**(*Third Period)**

I sat down in my seat and saw Nezumi reading a small book looking content. He really his beautiful and intimidating. He turned towards me and caught me staring. I smiled and waved.

He arched his brow and sighed and turned around. What? What was with that reaction? Oh well he is still one big mystery to me.

Third period was Algerbra a.k.a math. Mr. Chap was our teacher. He is 27 and really laid back and easy to get along with. Although we get plenty of homework from him. He's still a bit new but that's alright.

Everybody has to start somewhere. I look at Nezumi again and see he's staring at the white board. I found myself doing that more often than usual. I wonder why?

**(*Fifth Period)**

Fifth period was a selected class. I chose ecology. It surrounds the basics of ecosystems life and so much more. It's really interesting.

Mrs. Lewis taught this. She was a older lady but genuine in her teachings. You can tell that she enjoys her work here. Safu is here too.

"Shion hello? You In there?" She said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." I say snapping back into reality. "You have been daydreaming a lot. What's up?" She asked curiously.

"Well your know about the first field trip we are going to?"

"The Museum? Yeah why?"

"Well I'm sure if I can convince my...dad to let me go."

"Huh why? Your such a goody goody so I can't imagine why he'd say no."

"Heh yeah. I hope I can think of something."

"Don't worry Shion. Your dad is nice so I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Yeah...you're right."

**(*Sixth Period)**

Finally last period. I can't think of a way to get my dad to let me go and I can't think of a excuse why I can't. I look at Nezumi again. I wonder if he'll be able to go? Even if he was I doesn't matter if I can't come up with something. Wonder what his family's like?

And I'm guessing he'd be able to go. But I wonder if he even wants to go? I haven't seem him with any friends. Plus we just got to be friends! I don't want to lose that. I look away from Nezumi and stare at my hands. That's right I stand no chance. I could never get that close to anybody.

I would have to lie to them all the time. I wouldn't be able to do that. Until I'm a adult and get away from my dad. I'd have to lie to everyone I care for.

**(*After School)**

"Shion! Snap out of it!" A hand shook my shoulder. I look up at Safu. What's she doing out of her seat?

"Huh? What yeah I'm fine." I say a bit disoriented. "Stop dreaming in your own little world. I'm saying I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh yeah bye." I say looking back once she left. I see Nezumi done paking his stuff and walks towards me.

We say nothing as we walk together to the bus. This feels like yesterday. "Say Nezumi what is your childhood friend like?" I ask breaking the ice.

He looks at me surprised at my question. "Well uh I don't remember much other that he was a good person." He said with a slight smile. Did he just say he?

"That's the childhood friend you like?" I ask again.

"Yeah I guess you can say that...problem?" He asked.

"Nope none whatsoever. I think it's nice." I say with a smile. Even though a unspoken disappointment entered my body.

"What happened to him?" I ask.

"We haven't seen eachother in several years. I wasn't able to find him." He said solemly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear."

"Don't be. Plus you kinda remind me of him. A friend who also is a good person. Good enough to get beaten up for it." He said just as the busses arrive.

"Haha yeah I suppose." I smile my warm feeling was soon replaced with guilt. I'm not like your childhood friend Nezumi. I'm worse because...

I'm a liar.

**A/N Yay the second official chapter! You guys have been so supportive for a newbie writer like me. _Thank you all so much for the support and kind reviews. They really make my day!_**** I can't tell you how much it means._ So tell me what you think and ideas and thoughts are welcome! _Thanks for reading!**


	4. Yeah I know

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*Shion's POV)**

I am currently pondering over a piece of paper.

Should I? Can I?

How can I ask to go? Argh this is to much for my brain. Which is Really unusual for me.

I know! I'll just say I am sick and knocked out and couldn't make it! No, how can I skip school with out my dad beating the poop out of me? How about I tell my dad it's mandatory for the school?!

Yeah that's seems like a idea! Wait it clearly says that it's a field trip on the paper. So it's really not necessary. Why can't I just say I can't go?! Well because my conversation will go something like this:

"Sorry Safu I can't make it to the field trip."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Well just because..."

"Shion just tell me the truth. Is it that hard?"

"Ehh? Well you know how parents are. Hehe."

"What? Parents love to have their kids out of their hair."

"..."

Wait that's it! Since it a long trip I'll be gone for a long time, he'll have me away for two days! So that means I just have some convincing to do...and a lot of cleaning.

I sit up and open my door and peak over the stair rails, he's not home yet. Great I'll start a deep cleaning on the kitchen first.

I start on the dishes and then I will clean the stove. Then I'll tackel the counter and fridge. After that I'll clear the table, organize the CDs, dust, then vacuum the rugs, I'll finish of with some moping and the bathroom. Oh and if I have time I'll start on the laundry.

What time is it? It's 4:38 P.M. I have time. I can do this!

**(*Three hours later)**

Finally done with the dusting! I'll start with the vacuuming. I grab the heavy hunk of metal and drag it towards the living room. Geez it smells in here. Maybe I'll open the windows while I'm at it.

I hear two voices outside the door. I held my breath as I decide not to make noise with the vacumm and quickly grab the duster and re-dust the mantel. The door opens to reveal two quite tipsy adults.

"Ohh for a single guy you have a nice clean house...who's that?" The woman slurred and pointed at me.

"He's uh my cousins son staying in the area for a bit."

"Oh I see. So he lives here?" She asked irritably.

"Him? No, he must have just been here to just pick up something right Shion?" my father said. I especially like how they speak like I'm not in the room.

"Yes sir. I came here to get your signature for my permission slip since my dad is not here." I say calmly. Oh my god I just did that! Man I couldn't have asked for a better situation!

"Permission? So just some papers. That's all then you'll be going right?"

"Yes sir." I say with the nod of the head.

"Well then hurry up I have a guest." He said impatiently.

I nod my head and run upstairs excitedly. I grabbed my backpack and ran back down. The two were making out on the couch.

"S-sir I have the paper." I spoke nervously. He glared at me and took the paper and pen. I pointed at the two places to sign. He handed them back roughly.

"Now scram kid." He said and continued his...stuff. I grab a apple and take my backpack with a sweater and dash out of the house.

This has happened a few times before. Most of the times I'd stay at a motel or hang out with Safu, but since we're are getting older it's not quiet appropriate anymore.

But now I have no money because of the other night, and Safu is out of the option. I think of a couple of options but the best one is a well lit area. The park it is then.

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

There was a loud knocking on my door at night. As the person that I am and considering where I live I take precautions. I grab the pocket knife from my pocket and near the door.

"Who is it?!"

"It's me dumbass." Inukashis voice said through the door. At first thought I would have opened it, but it was to quiet. Inukashi travels with dogs. Which brings me to the conclusion: hostage.

In these cases me and Inukashi have history knowing eachother since pre-teen years. Because of that we came up with three color code. Brown meaning stalked . Gray being surrounded. Black meaning hostage.

Because we know each other we pay the price by threats on eachother. Thus this safety net was created. There are more but I'd had hope we'd never have to run into those days when they are used.

"Inukashi? Hold on let me get a shirt on. Say did you happen to find my sweater?"

"Sweater? Oh yeah I think I did."

"Was it the gray or black one?" I asked in code.

"It was the black one."

That just confirmed it. Inukashi is being held hostage. For what reason...I don't know but there is undoubtedly one. I grab the can of dog pepper spray for the issued plan.

"Ah that one was my favorite. Okay duck!" I shout as I pepper spray the two men who held her. I grabbed Inukashi's wrist in the confusion and ran.

The two men will soon follow and catch up. We need a hiding place. Inukashi's and my place won't work nor the west block area. We'll need to head towards the town by my school.

"Come on hurry up!" I yell at the extra weight.

"Shut up! You got some in my eye bastard!"

"Tsk. Who the hell were they?!"

"Hell if I know! Where are we going?"

"The town where my school is. Pick up your pace dam it!"

"Shut up! We're going on foot?!"

"No let me escort you in my Lamborghini! Yeah we're going on foot!"

**(*Shion's POV)**

Man I'm bored. I've finished the rest of this weeks homework. Plus I'm done with note taking for a upcoming test. I already ate my apple. Ugh I want my bed right now. It is getting a bit cold.

I grab my gray sweater and slip it on. I wish I had a blanket and a pillow. Plus a matress while I'm at it. I lean against the cold playground bars.

I give a sigh and try to get comfortable. I hear a rustling in a near by bush. My eyes shoot open and I slowly look over towards the location of the noise. It rustled again. I held my breath. A dog?

I grab my backpack and hold it close to my chest. Unlike in every suspenseful moment like this nothing came out. It's probably just a bunny shifting in its sleep. I took a deep breath and stared at the flickering park light.

This is a really eerie area at night. I pull my hood over my head and close my eyes. Just try to sleep. Count sheep, anything to distract myself. Anything to get let me not be awake. A man passes by the sidewalk probably on his way home with a warm bed and a meal.

I shake my head and try to fall asleep again. I can't fall asleep! I'm too uncomfortable. I look over at the slide. I'll sleep there it has a little roof over it too. I curl up and lay in front of the slide feeling hungry and cold. It's not fun being homeless.

**(*A while later)**

I was suddenly awoken by two male voices.

"-over there! And don't stop till you find them!"

"But sir we can't start a mess here it's in the middle class area."

"...Dam...fine well go back for now. They have probably found refuge already."

Who are these people? Start a mess? Find who?! Oh god this does not sound good.

"Yes sir," I could hear the sound of walkie-talkie static. "Everyone return to base."

I was careful not to make a sound. I didn't want to be mistaken for whomever they were looking for. I heard their footsteps till they entered a vehicle and drove off. What was that?!

I don't move. I feel like I do I'll be shot. Wow it's not safe here not at all. I gather my courage and sit up. I look around and see nothing. I give a sigh of relief. I look at the time. It's 12:47. At least I slept for a while.

I lay back down and stare at my phone. Just seven more hours till I have to go back to school. Since I doubt I can go home tomorrow morning. I sniff myself. I don't smell do I?

I want to go home. I'm still so tired. It's not safe here. Yet I don't have the nerve to move. Maybe if I just stay still and sleep morning will come sooner.

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

"There retreating it seems." Inukashi spoke up.

"Yeah lucky us. So what the hell did you do?!"

"Not me you! I was taken hostage to get to you!"

"What? Why the heck would they-"

"They said something about getting revenge for embarrassing their boss? Know anything about that Eve?"

"...Oh. I must have dissed their perverted boss."

"No shit. Now what?"

"Well all I can say is were safe for now and we can't go back till tomorrow."

"Great. Well I'm not spending the night with you. I'm gonna find a place to stay." Inukashi says getting up.

"Are you sure you won't get kidnapped on your way home princess of the mutts."

"Worried King of the rats?"

"Hah you wish dog scum."

"Heh whatever lord of the douchebags!" Inukashi shot back and left.

I gave a sigh and looked around. I was near a closed family restruant. I'm not to far from...shit I forgot my money pouch. Well it's a night homeless again. I'm near a elementary school. Which means a park, which means a better lit area.

I never thought I'd be resting at a playgroung again.

**(*At the park)**

I near the swings and sit down. I lightly push myself and stare at the flickering park light. If that goes out I'll have to go to another location. Unlike West Block I don't know this part of town that well.

I hear a creaking noise near the slide. I put my hand in my poket and grab my pocket knife. I keep calm and glance up at the figure.

"Who's there?!" I ask sharply.

"Nobody." A awkward girly voice came from the person.

"Don't joke around."

"I'm not a threat I promise!" The now male voice said. It was really familiar too.

He sounds harmless considering his antics at addressing a possible threat. I slip my knife back in my pocket and sigh.

The guy sounded young. Not kid young but like a teen at least. The boy peaked over his backpack. His hair look really...white?

"Ah! Is that you Nezumi?!" The male called out.

"How do you-"

"It's me! Shion!" Shion called out again revealing his fluffy white head of hair.

"Shion?!" I said in utter surprise.

"Wow what a coincidence! What are you doing here?" He said as he grabbed his backpack and came down and sat on the swing next to me.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Hm oh yeah. I uh got locked out of my house."

"Really? And your parents?"

"My dad is out on work for a bit so I'm alone. Heh yeah kinda careless of me huh?."

"No kidding." How much of an airhead can this guy be?

"And you?" Shion asked.

"Me? I just ran into some trouble and ended up here."

"Hn? Is everything okay?" He asked tipping his head to the side.

"Yeah. Just a misunderstanding. Plus there's no buses running to get me home."

"So you don't live around here?"

"No. You?" I ask.

"Yeah I live a bit a ways from the school."

"Hn."

"You really scared me back there! I thought you were a thug or something!"

"Heh. I liked your girly voice." I said with a smirk.

"Hehe yeah not that great was it." He said scratching his left arm.

There was a calm silence between us as we both stared at the flickering lamp.

"How long do you think it will last?" Shion asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"The lamp."

"Oh. Maybe a hour or so. I don't know."

"That's what it seems like huh. I would have been pretty freaked out if it did give out all of a sudden. Being out here alone and everything."

"Don't you have friends to stay with at times like this?" I asked puzzled.

"No sadly. Just Safu but she's a girl."

"You sound like a kid who doesn't want to get girl cooties."

"Heh I suppose. It's just...I can't really make close friends."

"Yet you seem like that kind of person who would make friends everyone."

"Ha yeah if I could I would. It's kind of amazing your my friend here today you know." He said softly.

"On the contrary. It's the other way around." I say honestly.

"Oh?"

"As you could guess I'm not one that's easy to get along with."

"Haha I can see that. Yet I think your really kind."

"Don't be stupid."

Shion gave a small laugh and there was a moments silence.

"Are you going on the field trip?"

"Huh? The museum one?"

"Yeah that one."

"You?" I asked.

"I actually got permission somehow. It's amazing. It'll be my first fieldtrip!" He said with a smile.

"Hn. I could go I guess."

"You should! So then I won't have to be alone and all that."

"Yeah. I guess it could be interesting. I haven been to that part of America."

"It's located in No.2 by the Pacific Ocean. It'll be nice weather and there will be a lot to learn about. Also diffrent culture and history." Shion said excitedly.

"I suppose."

"What about you?"

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Well it might not be in my place to ask but do you have parents?"

"Yes I do. I was born wasn't I?"

"Ahaha yeah your right." Shion said avoiding eye contact.

Why am I such a douche?

"There dead." I say finally.

I could feel Shions eyes on me. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I don't even remember them." I say and start my swinging back and forth.

"Hn. I thought so." Shion spoke up as he started to swing as well.

"What? How could you know that?"

"Oh no no I mean...I knew that you are...nevermind." Shion spoke and stopped.

"Well now you have my curiousity sparked. What?"

"I just thought that you were very brave and tough on the outside."

"Are you saying in soft on the inside?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. This guy is a piece of work.

"Haha well that's just my hypothesis. I have yet to have the hard facts."

"You say that like I'm just some experiment." I say rolling my eyes. Shion gives a small laugh.

"Well we all are. Our parent weren't sure that we'd even be made or born, thus the reason we're were just experiments. Now if we are a worthy product depends on how we use and live our lives."

What?

"Well that's was deep." That is all I have to say.

Shion laughed. "I beg to differ. I just made that up on the spot."

There was a brief moment of silence before Shion spoke up.

"We are going to school in the same clothes aren't we." Shion said out of the blue.

I blinked and look at him. "Huh...oh yeah I guess so."

"Hey...I don't smell do I?" He asked timidly.

I laughed and smelled the air and turn towards him with a fake grossed out face.

"Yeah you kind of smell like metal and kids vomit." I say jokingly.

"What?! Seriously?!"

He suddenly got up and took off his sweater and started to search in his backpack for something.

Whats with this kid reaction, it's priceless. I let out the laugh that I have been trying to suppress.

"Hey! Don't laugh. The playgroung is seriously germ infected, and considering all of my woun-" Shion spoke than suddenly stopped. He then quickly put back on his sweater.

Why did he stop talking all of a sudden. Shion sat back down and avoided looking at me all together. Did I embarrass him somehow? Or perhaps is he-?

"Dude I was kidding. Are you by chance Mysophobic or something?"

His weight shifted on the swing set. "Me have Mysophobia? No no it's nothing like that."

He's avoiding something. "Your hiding something from me aren't you?"

"Huh? Why do you ask that?" He said as he tensed up.

"I bet you are hiding a tattoo!" I say trying to break this stupid tension.

"Huh? A t-tattoo? No of course not!" He said finally turning over to look at me.

"Yeah no need to kid with me. No need to hide." I say in a sarcastic voice.

"No no really it's nothing like that!" He protested.

"Hn? Okay than a hickey mark?"

"Ehh?! No no I'd never!"

"True you probably wouldn't nor could. So than what is it?" I ask again.

"Huh? No it's just...I'm not really comfortable with my skin and everything." He said softly. I could see that there was honesty in his words.

"Haha it's no wonder! You look like a toothpick. Like if there was a wind strong enough it'd knock you over. Heck you'd probably be to embarrassed to show your body in front of a lover." I said with a laugh.

"T-that's none of your business." He said softly turning a shade of red.

"Haha spoken like a true virgin." I said with a laugh. Although I can't speak much considering I'm one too.

**(*Shion's POV)**

**(*First period)**

Akchoo! Geez being out all night in the cold did a number on me. At least I got to talk to Nezumi. Ahh that just brings up how stupid I was for taking off my sweater.

But on a another note I got to turn in this weeks homework and ask for next weeks assignment. Also I get to turn in the permission slip! I can't wait to tell Safu! Plus Nezumi might also be going.

I glance over at the sleeping Nezumi behind his textbook. He looks so peaceful.

"-the answer Shion?" My thoughts get interupted by the teacher.

Yikes if he focuses here or comes closer he'll see Nezumi!

"Um I'm sorry I couldn't hear you could you repeat that?" I ask.

"What counties can you name that were involved in the world war?" He repeats.

"Oh I believe that was Austria-Hungary, Belgium, Brazil, the British Empire, Bulgaria, China, France, the German Empire, Greece, Italy, Japan, Liberia, Montenegro, Portugal, Romania, Russia, Serbia, and the United States of America. I also-"

"No no that's good enough thank you Shion. It's good to see some students are studying." Mr. Gonzales said eyeing the other kids, a couple in particular.

I smiled then heard Nezumi say something but not clearly. I leaned over to hear better.

"What?" I asked.

"I said your a nerd." He said with a slight smirk.

"Oh? You thinks so?"

I waited a bit for the teachers next question.

"What was the name of the alliances between the countries?"

I raised my hand. "Shion?" He picked on me.

"Nezumi knows!" I said with a clear smile on my face. Nezumi shot up and glared at me.

"I hate you." He whispered at me.

I grinned

"Yeah I know."

**A/N Well well the third chapter is done! You few faithful guys are amazing! I accidentally erased half of this chapter so I had to re-write it...that was fun.**** I hope you continue supporting this silly story of mine. And tell me what you think and give ideas how things should play out. ****Thanks for reading!**


	5. Don't be ridiculous

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*Shion's POV)**

**(*Fifth Period)**

"-hang out?" Safu's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry say it again." I say finally looking her in the eye.

"I said do you wanna hang out?" She repeated herself.

"Uh oh no sorry I can't I uh have to make dinner tonight." I lie knowing how my dad is after a night doing 'things'. He usually wants to stay inside with a massive hang over. So me going out will only make things worse.

"Hm~ You really are like the house wife." She said slightly annoyed.

"Eh? Well you know since it's just me and my dad. We have to cook ourselves." I say smiling.

She gives me a solem look and sighs. "Hey Shion...you know you can talk to me right?" She says seriously.

"I know Safu. I thank you for that. But really I'm fine." I say looking down at the plant in my hands.

There was a silence between us with a silent tension. I decided this was the best time to break it.

"Guess what." I say with a smile not looking at her.

"What?" She replies as she put some earth worms in the soil.

"I'm going to the field trip after all!" I yell whisper. Her head turns towards me and I look at her and grin.

"Seriously! How did you get to go?" She asked excitedly.

"Well I was able to convince Jon-my dad. And I already turned in my permission slip." I said turning my attention back to the plant I was planting.

"Wow that's awesome. Still we don't have the same homeroom and won't be going on the same bus and will probably have to partner up with our own classmates-"

"Safu! Think postively." I cut her off.

"Eh? But won't you be lonely?"

"Hm? Lonely...no I won't...why?" I ask while pouring water on the soil.

"Why you ask? Well we won't be together." She pointed out.

"Yeah I know doesn't mean we can't enjoy the trip...right?" I say as I take out my notes.

"...Shion your such a airhead."

"Eh?! what's with that all of a sudden?" I ask raising a brow.

"Ugh nevermind." She said as she rolled her eyes.

**(*After School)**

I gave a loud sigh. "I don't get girls." I say out loud getting Nezumi's attention.

"Girl troubles?" He asks.

"Not really. It's just my friend Safu's mood can swing from excited to being upset at me very quickly." I say lowering my head.

"Heh sounds like girl issues. They think more complicated thought that men do. It can't be helped." He said while rubbing his eye.

"That's true." I agreed. "What about you Nezumi? How do you do it?" I ask.

"How do I deal with girls?" He asks with a raised brow.

I nod my head. He gives a small laugh.

"Why ask me?" He questions back.

"Well since your popular with the girls at school I was just thinking-"

"You've got the wrong person kid. If you want advice you don't ask the guy who avoids the apposite sex and rejects them at every corner." Nezumi said quickly.

"Heh I suppose your right. I guess it's best not to question it." I say when the bus finally arrives.

"Spoken like a true wiseman." Nezumi replied as we load on the bus.

It reeked of exhaust as we took our seats.

"Hey Nezumi."

"What?" He replied.

"Do you ever get tired of this routine." I ask out of nowhere.

"What going to school and everything?" He replies.

"Yeah." I confirm.

"I supposes a surprise here and there can make things more interesting." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah your right...say something out of the blue." I ask finally looking at him. His eyes were shut and he leaned his head back.

"Huh?" He said confused and opened his eyes.

"Say something out of the blue. A quote a joke anything." I said with a smile.

He gave me a puzzling look. "Why?" He asked.

"You said it yourself that a surprise now and then you'd make things more interesting."

He stared at me and then closed his eyes and leaned back as looked as if deep in thought.

"Better three hours to soon than one minute to late. By William Shakespeare." He finally said.

"Wow who's the wiseman now?" I say with a smile.

"Your turn." He says to me.

"My turn?"

"Yes now go on." He says with a smirk.

"Okay well since you did a quote I'll do a joke."

"Psht gook luck." He said sarcastically. I pout and cross my arms and think.

"How do astronomers organize a party?" I ask

"Oh god..."

"Go on." I pry.

"How?" Nezumi reluctantly replies.

"They planet. Get it? Cause planet sounds like-"

"Yes Shion I get it." He said while covering my mouth. I peal his hand off and smile.

"Next time you say a joke and I'll say a quote kay." I said as I see my drop off nearing.

"Right well you best brush up on your jokes as well Jim Carrey."

"Who?" I ask puzzled

"Nevermind just go your stop is here." He said rolling his eyes.

**(*At Home)**

I slowly open the door and peek around. He doesn't seem to be downstairs. I walk in side taking off my shoes and put them to the side. I look around...the place is a mess! What happened here?

I tiptoe towards the kitchen and notice the glass every where! I make my way back to get my shoes.

Now with covered feet I look around at the trail of...vomit...eww. It leads the the living room. I stop in my tracks as I see Jonathan laying on the couch. Shoot! I hate when this happens. Why can't he just sleep in his room?

I best be quiet and clean up a bit. Hopefully then he'll leave me to my work. I then make my way towards the kitchen and get some Clorox wipes and gloves for the vomit. I run upstairs and get changed real quick into a pair of jeans and undershirt.

Getting on my knees and carefully watching out for the glass shards. I cringe and wipe up the disgusting fluids off the floor. Then putting the dirty vomit filed wipes in a trash bag and threw it in the trash bin for now. I then quickly wash my hands.

I then go in a search for the broom. I finally find it in the garage. I open the door slowly and close it softly. I sigh as I look for a place to begin. I best start with the tile furthest away and gather it in the kitchen.

Softly sweeping the glass away from the table and rug I make sure not to miss any pieces. Finally I gather the glass shards into one pile.

Now I need to find the dust pan. I think I saw it upstairs. I run up stairs and I'm hit with a horrid stench coming from the bathroom. I then spot it on top of the shelf. I go on my tiptoes and reach for the pan. I grab it and pull it off...with a pair of books along with it!

One then hits the rail of the stairs ringing the bars. I freez when I hear a crunch under my foot. I pick up my foot and see that it was a piece of glass?! I then hear my dad slowly waking up at the sudden noise.

Wait if there is glass up here then there could be-"Ghaah! Dam it!" glass on the carpet downstairs. I then run into the stinky bathroom and grab the first aid kit. I go down stairs hesitantly.

"God dam it son of a bitch!" Dad cursed. He then notices me approaching.

"Well don't just stand there you little shit give me that and get me some shoes!" I hand him the kit and dash to get him some shoes. Grabbing the first pair I run back and place the shoes by him.

I then bring him the trash can so he could discard the glass and wrappers. Once he wrapped his foot he stood up and slapped me in the face. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"You little bastard! Not even telling me there was glass around me!" He shouted as he drew closer and I drew back.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't want to wake you." I finally say out loud. My legs shaking as he still was walking towards me.

"I don't care you could have picked it up! You little devious son of the devil! I outta beat you till your black and blue for this!" He shouted. His appaling breath hitting my face.

"Sir I'm sorry I know it was horrible of me. H-have mercy sir." I begged never seeing him this angry in a while. I backed up and hit the side wall of the kitchen. He grabbed my face squeezing it harshly.

"You think your so smart! Thinking you could have some payback?! Your wrong I'm the boss! Your only alive cause I pay for the food and house you! And what do you do? Let me stab my foot on glass! Your a shitty child from HELL!"

His eyes were fuming and being under the influence was driving him more mad. My eyes widened at the sudden realization what he was planning.

He than let go of my face and grabbed my arms and swung me right into the pile of glass shards. I scream in pain as shards cut me all over my hands and slicing though my shirt and scraping my arms.

I try to stand up from the sharp glass when he kicks me back down with his good foot.

"Doesn't feel to good now does it?! Evil kids like you are going to be sent to hell! Learn your lesson bastard!" He yelled as he stepped on my chest digging my back into the shards.

I lay still not wanting to squirm around and make it worse. Clenching my teeth as the pain increased. He then grabbed my shirt and lifted me up and throwing me into the cupboard.

He drew near me still furious.

"P-please sir I apologize for everything let me make it up please!" Accidentally raising my voice at the end he grabbed my wrist and punched me in the gut. I dry heaved and clenched my stomach.

"I want this house spotless when I get back. If you think about pulling a stunt like that again. I'll make sure you won't be able to move for weeks!" He than proceeded to leave and stepped on my arm as he left. I whimper in agony as I feel a glass cut my skin.

He left with the slam of the door to who knows where. I only hope he doesn't get hit by a car. I ease myself up and know I don't have much time to clean up. He'll be back for a late drink in a couple hours.

Ignoring the pain I then grab the broom and quickly began my chores.

**(*After Cleaning)**

I rise up slowly as I throw away my gloves when I finally finished up cleaning the bathroom. I open the window and spray air freshener all around the house. I then decide its best to take a super quick shower.

I go back upstairs and look in the mirror at my unattended wounds. I take off my shirt and see minor and a couple off deep gashes on my back and arms. I make sure no glass was stuck in the wounds still.

I take a deep breath as I apply alcohol to the open wounds. I then strip and get into the shower. Washing my hair with just some soap and cleaning my body as thorough and carefully as possible.

Stepping out of the shower I grab a towel and dry myself a bit and wrap it around my waist. I take my dirty clothes with me to put in the laundry. I then peak around and dash for my room. Quickly getting some underwear I grab another pair of pants.

I shuffle through my drawers and get my special first aid kit. I grab my mirror from my closet and place it on my desk and examine my injuries.

I needed two stiches on my back and one on my arm and four other needing bandages. I gave a frustrated sigh and started to stich my arm.

Cleaning it off one more time I examine how bad it was. Pulling out my anesthetic and made the area numb.

I held my breath as I started stitching my arm carefully as possible. Done with the stiches I tie it off and clean it up. Then looking at my back I cringe in pain.

There's only one technique for this. I call it the Rat Technique, because I once did the same thing to a boy four years ago as a substitute for stitches.

I grab my sticky bandages and pulled my skin together. Finishing up with that with not to much difficulty I then got four band aids and covered my other cuts with Neosporin first and then covered them up.

Finished with my treatments I pack away my stuff and hide my kit. Right then my phone goes off.

I hesitantly look over at it. Seeing Safu's number pop up let me sigh in relief. I pick it up and see her text.

Safu: Like seriously IKR? But yeah I'm only 34A...It sucks! :(

I am thoroughly confused at her text.

Shion: Uh what? 34A? What's this about?

Safu: OMG Shion I'm so sorry! That text wasn't for you! Please erase it and ignore it!

Shion: Oh ok I will...Did something happen?

Safu: No nothing's wrong now delete it now!

Geez I don't see anything wrong with the text. I then delete our conversation. I go to my contacts and find her number and text her again.

Shion: Okay I did it.

Safu: Good. Sry bout that. I gtg ttyl

I translate her abbreviated words then put my phone down. Still kind of curious of what it meant. Nezumi is right girls are just to complicated and its best to leave that subject alone.

Wait I don't even have Nezumi's number. I wonder what's he's doing right now? Even though I have known him for a bit now I still have no clue who he really is.

I then grab my back pack and get my homework for next week. Best be ahead then behind.

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I add the spices to my pot of boiling creamy chicken broth. I scoop up some vegetables and taste if there soft enough. Turning off the stove I grab a bowl and smaller spoon.

I pour myself some water and before I could drink I sneez. Stupid pepper. I then decide to take a bath. Stripping and hopping in the tub I lather my hair with shampoo. I relax in the warm water for five minutes or so.

I then let the water drain and take a quick shower. Done with that I dry my body and put on the clothes I brought in with me. I then open the small pot off soup and see that it is the perfect temperature.

Grabbing a bowl and smaller spoon I pour myself some of my famous vegetable chowder soup. Its still is my best dish. I make my way to relax on my couch when I stub my toe on a book.

"God freaking back pack!" I shout through my teeth. I pick it up and throw it on the couch. Instantly regretting it when my books and notebooks fall out. I grunt in annoyance.

I put down my bowl and gather the stuff back in side. One paper was pokeing out of my folder. I pull it out revealing the three paged permission slip. My mind flashed back to the conversation I had with Shion earlier today.

**(*Flashback)**

"Are you going on the field trip?"

"Huh? The museum one?"

"Yeah that one."

"You?" I asked.

"I actually got permission somehow. It's amazing. It'll be my first fieldtrip!" He said with a smile.

"Hn. I could go I guess."

"You should! So then I won't have to be alone and all that."

"Yeah. I guess it could be interesting. I haven been to that part of America. "It's located in No.2 by the Pacific Ocean. It'll be nice weather and there will be a lot to learn about. Also diffrent culture and history." Shion said excitedly.

"I suppose."

**(*Flashback End)**

Alone and all that huh...If I recall he said something before on the lines of-

_"Ha yeah if I could I would. It's kind of amazing your my friend here today you know."_

Meaning he can't make friends for some reason?

That guy is a complete mystery to me. Even I can't seem to grasp what he's thinking.

And of all people to make friends with me? Yet I can't seem to ignore him. Or get seriously mad at him. Even though it's obvious he lies a lot. I can't seem to point it out. It kind of like scolding a puppy who knew no better.

Geez the guy is a real pain. I glance at the papers again and shake my head. What's the point of going. It'll be a real trouble.

Not being able to work. Having to get ready for the long journey. Not to mention getting this paper signed by my foster care. I'll even be risking the safety of my place of being robbed...not that there is much to steal.

And knowing the trip it might be all hot and sunny, or it could be cold and overcast. Or it could be perfectly fine weather like No.2 is known for. I stare at the papers that seem to be calling me.

I snap myself out of the trance like state. Yeah who wants to know about the people who lived there long before? It'll probably be boring and filled with old stuff.

"It's a freaking history museum Nezumi. What's supposed to be there? Hover cars?" I pick on myself out loud. I then look at the papers again and gave a big sigh.

I get up and put my bowl on the table. I go to my room and get my jacket and put some socks on. I feel my pockets and make sure I have my pocket knife.

I feel it in my right zipper. I grab my speacial scarf and towards the entrance. Opening my door I freez in place and turn around and glare at my paper who was beckoning me persistantly.

"Fine fine I give just shut up!" I argue with the inanimate object. I than head towards the table and snatch the paper and head out.

My eye twitches as I leave. Still in disbelief of what il going to go through with. The words play through my head as to help me think otherwise.

_"You should! So then I won't have to be alone and all that."_

I whisper it out loud as to convince myself.

"Alone and all that?"

Don't be ridiculous.

**A/N I'm trying so hard with this story! Hehe either way here is the fourth chapter! Speacial thanks for Cutiepie120048 and andhitittillitdies for being awesome! And plus newcomer Lordelordlord! You are all amazing! I am truly grateful for those who just take the time to read this story of mine. Thanks for Reading!**


	6. I am not

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

**(*First Peirod)**

I groggily plop my self on my stiff plastic seat at 8:00 am. I had to stay up all night finishing up my homework that I had to coviniantly put off to go visit my so foster home.

I barely notice Shion's presence till the teacher said his name during roll call.

"Hey did he call me yet?" I asked Shion.

"Yeah he did and I pointed your sleepy mass out to the teacher so you wouldn't be absent."

"Hn." I answered.

"That's all I get?" Shion said jokingly.

I grunt in response and then feel two fingers pinching my ear.

"Ow! What are you doing?" I whisper yell.

"Waking you up." Shion said jerking his head at Mr.G as he started his homework rounds. I'd usually love to watch as kids give shitty excuses and easliy get chewed out, but I feel to out of it to care.

"I don't care if you don't care. At least get yours out and ready." Shion said as if he read my mind.

I gave a small sigh and dug around in my back pack for my paper and permission slip.

"Shion Nezumi papers?" Mr.G finally came to our table. Shion handed him what looked like a weeks worth of work. This kid has no life does he?

I then gave him the papers and see Shion's eyes light up as he spots my permission slip.

As soon as the teacher left to collect the last tables work Shion leans over to me.

"Your going?" Shion tried his hardest to whisper.

"Lower your voice. And yes I am. Problem?" I whisper back.

"No no not at all!" Shion said quickly and not so quietly. He seemed to be fighting a grin on his face all during the period.

**(*Third Period)**

It was towards the end of the period when I remembered I had to reject the girl from this class since she asked me out yesterday.

I rolled my head popping my neck preparing myself for the inevitable awkward tension. I stared at the clock as the seconds passed by only with a minute left till the bell rings for the next period.

"Okay we are almost out of time. I want you guys to complete the tasks on both pages 234-235. Those who want extra credit finish page 236 written math question assignment." The bell than cut of him off.

I packed up my things and caught up to the girl.

"Hey uh...Avianna right?" I asked. She turned around with a blush and hopeful look. I sighed internally.

"Yeah that's me." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry about this, but I'm just not looking to be in a relationship." I say quickly.

"O-oh I see. Well that's okay um-" she stumbles over her words.

"Well I got P.E. Right now so I'll see you around." I say ending the awkward conversations. I sprint towards the locker rooms to get ready for P.E.

**(*Fourth Period)**

The lockers smell like sweat and cologne. I find my locker and change from my original attire to a gray shirt and black baggy basket ball shorts. I finish up just as the few stragglers leave.

I spot Shion in the corner as I leave my row of lockers.

"Your late too?" I came up to him. He jumped at my sudden appearence. He kept his back facing me.

"Oh haha yeah I forgot my gym clothes in my backpack so I had to go grab it from my locker." He said while suspiciously fiddling with his arm.

He finally turned around with a wary smile. I see bandaging on his arm.

"I guess we should go before were late for roll call too." He said calmly.

"Yeah...are you going to tell me how you managed to hurt yourself this time?" I ask as we walk outside.

"I'll tell you after school. Okay?" Shion proposed.

"Fine but I want the truth Shion." I say seriously.

He lowered his head and mumbled out a yes in response.

**(*Lunch)**

I yawned and stretched my arms. I scan the heads and faces in the crowd. I spot Shion's white head of hair. He is really easy to spot.

I readjust my strap from my back pack as I maneuver my way though the crowd of teens. I approach Shion when I see he is talking to a kid I recognize from second period.

Shion notices me and holds up one finger at me to wait. I sigh and then lean on the lockers next to me. The crowds were to noisy for me to hear any of there conversation.

Despite my curiosity of what happened to Shion I held my tongue and told myself to wait till after school.

Shion then came up to me finally finished with his gabbing.

"Sorry about that. Shall we?" He said with a smile as we proceed to walk side by side to the cafeteria.

"So what was that about?" I asked mildly curious.

"Oh that was Coen, you know from English?"

"Yeah I know."

"Oh well he just wanted some information on the best hospital around here-"

"What did he get a girl pregnant?" I ask sarcastically.

"What?! No no he has special needs brother." Shion said shocked.

"Ah I see. You know I was kidding right?" I try to compensate.

"Yeah I know, but you shouldn't kid about those things." He scolded me with a slightly pouted face.

"Yes mother."

"Good boy." He said with a grin and he ruffled my hair. I sighed and tried to put my hair back in place.

We finally reached the cafeteria...well kind of.

"That line is huge." Shion stated. Kids were lined up from the inside out to the lockers.

"Wanna go get some thing from the vending machine?" I proposed.

"Yep." Shion agreed. We then went to the nearest machine and got a nutrition bar and I got myself a water bottle.

"Hey wanna sit over there?" Shion asked pointing to a lone table under the biggest tree on campus.

"Uh hate to break it you but that table is cover in bird crap. Thus why nobodys there." I inform.

"Yeah that's true, but the wall next to it isn't." Shion said with a sly smile.

"Lead the way." I say not turning down shade and seclusion.

We prop ourselves on the wall. Well at least I did since Shion needed assistance.

"So where's your friend Safu?" I ask.

"Oh she has club activities during lunch." He states between bites.

"Hm. Say I know it's none of my business but what's the matter with Coen's brother?" I ask still puzzled.

"Oh it's not a secret. If I recall he is blind."

"So why did Coen ask you for hospital choices?"

"Well it's because of this," Shion said placing a hand on his hair and pink mark. "I went to one of the hospitals for a while and they treated me well and I remembered they had a unit specialized in special needs kids and teens."

"Oh so how did he know?"

"I knew him since middle school when I was going through it. So he remembered me and asked me. So I answered." Shion said with a small smile.

"Hn I see." I say leaning back finishing my bar.

"Your talking a lot today." Shion said with a cheeky smile. My eye twitched.

"Yeah I must be spending to much time with you." I say and close my eyes relaxing.

"Eh? Why am I to blaa~ ah I'm sorry little guy!" Shion suddenly said. I sit up and look at him.

"What?"

Shion was leaning over and examining something in the dirt.

"I was leaning back when my hands slipped into the plants and squished a poor little slug." Shion said. This kid though.

"A slug? How?-" I try to ask but stop myself. Shion looked at me and smile with a small laugh as if he was reading my unspoken thoughts.

"Yeah it was wet and slimy. Kind of squishy too. I'm glad he's not hurt though." Shion said as he dusted the dirt off his hands.

"Pfft that's what she said." I say with a small laugh.

"Who?" Shion asked stupidly.

I stop laughing and give him a unbelieving look.

I finally speak up after giving up on the hope he might get the hint.

"You're impossible."

**(*Fifth Period)**

**(*Shion's POV)**

"So exactly when did you two become buddies?" Safu asked.

I had told her how my new friend was going on my field trip. And when I told her that it was the widely popular Nezumi she flipped.

"Eh well several days ago why?" I inform.

"Days? And your BFFs now?" She asked still shocked.

"Well I wouldn't say BFFs but yeah friends." I say with a smile.

"In all the years we've known each other Shion you never once made a real effort to make other friends other than me. So why now? And why him of all people?"

I stopped my actions and sincerely thought over it.

"Well he intriguied me." I finally said.

"Intrigued you? Is that why you said you wouldn't be lonely going to the museum with out me with you?" She asked referring to our conversation when I first told her I was going.

"Hm? Oh that! Well at that time he was still not sure and hadn't turned in his slip. Since he barely told me today he was going." I recall.

"So you were still planning on enjoying the trip alone with out me?" She asked with a expression I didn't quite understand. But best described as disappointed perhaps?

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions. It's my first fieldtrip and outing! Who wouldn't jump at the chance? And it can't be helped that we will be separated. And even so I'm sure you feel the same."

"I wouldn't exactly say I feel the same." She said with a upset look.

"Why? It's a free trip to No.2 and a famous museum!" I ask confused at her gloominess.

"Well say if it was your friend Nezumi that was split up from you how'd you feel?" She asked.

I again stopped my actions and thought it through. How would I feel if I weren't able to go with Nezumi?

"Well yeah I'd be disappointed cause I would want to experience it with him-" she cut me off.

"So you would feel lonely?" She said with a slight irratated tone.

"No well...yes perhaps. Well that's mostly cause I find him intriguing. To have him around reacting to the same things. And have his opinion and reaction."

I find my answer hard to explain. The bell rang for the last period. She got up quickly and packed up her stuff.

"I see. Well Shion I hope you have a wonderful time with Nezumi." She said with a smile that was a little to happy for me to be real.

This is why I don't understand girls.

**(*After School)**

I dreaded the moment the bell rang. I took a deep breath as I packed up my things slower than usual. I look up from my back pack and see Nezumi standing right in front of me.

I then zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Shall we?" I ask as calmly as possible. We than left for the busses. As we came to the gathering of kids where we'd usually wait Nezumi kept walking.

I was confused but I still followed him.

"Hey Nezumi wait up! Where are you going? The bus stop is back there." I said finally catching up to him.

"Yeah I know."

"So why are we heading off campus?"

"How else are you suppose to get home? Do you know how to drive already?" Nezumi stopped and said.

"You mean were walking home?" I asked.

"What a great observation Wattson." He said sarcastically while softly clapping his hands.

"Uh well you see-"

"Your house isn't that far now is it? I see where you get off. It shouldn't be that long of a walk." Nezumi added.

"Oh okay." I hesitantly agreed.

"Good. Now spill." Nezumi demanded. I swallowed my spit as my mouth went dry.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. I was a bit to excited about the field trip yesterday and tripped over some uneven pavement and sliced my arm. It really hurt. I even had to go the the hospital and get stitches." I said calmly.

I knew I couldn't lie about the stitches incase he'd have me show him my arm.

"I see. So you happened to fall over onto glass?" Nezumi said skeptically.

"I know it seems impossible, but there was a broken bottle on the side of the side walk." I add.

"So if this were true you would need stitching?" He asked unsurely.

"Yeah. Here I'll show you." I said confident in my stitching skills. We stopped walking and I unwrapped my arm revealing the stitched up gash on my arm.

He gently grabbed my arm and turned it getting a better look at it. He turned my arm seeing my other many smaller scrapes. I began to get slightly more nervous.

"Although that's believable enough. How come your uniform wasn't ripped."

"I was throwing out the trash so I had changed already."

"Okay but why think of school when throwing out the trash?" Nezumi pried. This guy is persistent.

"Eh? That's not a fair question." I pleaded.

"I suppose but all of this seems fishy." He said.

"To you maybe but I see you seem to enjoy playing Sherlock." I add.

"I think we need more Sherlocks today in this world." He said. I already feel bad enough having to lie to you already Nezumi must you rub it in?

"Well lets talk about something less annoying. I believe stress will shortens ones life span." I say hoping to end this tension.

"If so I'll die by the age of twenty by just spending time with you." He says I hope as a joke.

"That's very funny. That's right it's my turn to say a quote." I say and think.

"Quote?" Nezumi said perplex at the sudden change of topics.

"Remember yesterday on the bus?"

"Oh yeah. With your pitiful joke in all?" Nezumi teased.

"Yeah...Now let me think." I say taking a pause.

"Anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new. By Albert Einstein." I say with a smile hoping to cheer things up.

"Heh not bad." Nezumi said. I gave a internal sigh of relief as the tension lightened up.

"Okay your turn for a joke." I say. Nezumi looks slightly troubled as he thinks of a joke.

"Well there was this blonde chick-"

"Nezumi." I interrupted knowing where this was going.

"Fine no offensive jokes." He started thinking again. He had a troubled look on his face when he finally thought of one.

"Okay I have one...even as pitiful as it is."

"Go on." I pry.

"Why are brides unlucky?" Nezumi asked tiredly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Becasue they never mary the best man."

I take a moment to reiterate what he just said...best man meaning oh-!

"I get it! Cause the best man isn't the groom! Clever." I say with a smile.

"You might say that but I nearly choked on my own spit while saying it." Nezumi said with a disgusted look on his face. His reactions are so entertaining.

We were nearing my house when I realized number one I was with Nezumi at my house number two my dad is home number and number three I didn't even tell my dad anything about a guest!

"Uh well here's my stop." I say stopping.

"Huh so this is your place. Not bad." Nezumi said looking around the outside.

"Yeah. So where do you live?" I ask.

"Uh well the west block area." Nezumi said hesitantly.

"West block?!"

"Yeah no big deal. It's cheeper there so that's that."

I feel a sudden chill down my back when I hear noises coming from my house.

"So why didn't you split up with me at your turn to leave for west block?" I ask.

"Cause who ever did that to you," he said pointing at my arm. "Must pick on you when your alone right?" Nezumi pointed out. I sighed. So that's why.

"I must thank you for your concern but nobody was going to jump me on my way home and that's that." I repeat.

"You say that but I'll choose not to believe you." Nezumi said seriously.

"Enough of that matter. Do you know how to get home from here?" I ask.

"Yeah I do." Nezumi said while scratching the back of his neck.

Why does he seem so unsure then?

"Oh that's good I wouldn't want you to get lost on your way especially in that area."

"Yeah...So I guess I'll see you later then." Nezumi said walking backwards from my house.

"Yeah see ya!" I wave goodbye. He finally turns around and sets for home.

Why did he seem so hesitant? No maybe up it was just me.

I'm just overreacting.

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I must be either crazy or suddenly became mentally ill. I have no idea how to get home from here. I know if I keep going staright I'll land in west block, but that doesn't mean a safe landing at home base.

I recall today's events as I let my mind wonder. Turning in my permission slip to go on the trip.

Me being curious in someone's personal business. Also how I went all detective on Shion for being injured.

Not to mention me walking him home for his own safety? I grunt in slight embarrassment and frustration.

"What's the matter? Is the Rat lost in the maze?" I hear Inukashi's voice coming from the side of me in the bushes.

Many dogs at their owners side protectively surrounding the mangy human mut.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask ignoring the dogs.

"We're on a walk that's all. When we sniffed out a rodent near by." Inukashi's said with a smug look.

I say nothing in reply as I kept walking.

"Say Rat...do you always walk your classmates home?" Inukashi's suddenly stated. I stopped in my tracks.

"You were following me?" I asked irritably.

"Your really losing your touch Rat. I wonder why."

"You should mind your own business." I snap back.

"Oh but on the contrary...you are my business. Unless you don't want the new details on you long lost lover." Inukashi's than said with a smirk. I stop at the thought of finding Sion.

"Tell me." I say impatiently.

"Now you know I only tell once I'm paid."

"Find lead the way back to my place then I'll pay you." I say grimly.

"So you are lost." Dog face said with a snicker. I snap back out a response.

"I am not."

**A/N Yay the sixth chapter out! I hope for continuous support on this story. I really appreciate it and am really given a boost to post and try my hardest when I get new reviews followers and favorites. Tell me what you think! Ideas and thoughts are welcome! Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Just be Honest

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I jiggled the old keys in the stiff copper metal lock trying to get inside quickly.

"Stupid door." I mumble under my breath.

I pull the key hard to get it out and put it back in turning it to the right so hard I'm sure my fingers were turning red and white.

"Would you hurry up?" Inukashi demanded impatiently.

"Would you shut up?" I shot back as I heard a click. I pressed on the door and finally got inside my residence.

"Finally. Your place is a dump."

"That's rich coming from you." I say in defense.

I look around and spot my jacket on my bed. I pick it up and dig around in the pocket till I feel my money pouch.

"How much?" I ask Impatiently.

"Your asking? That's a first." Inukashi said in disbelief.

"Just tell me." I said snappily.

"Four gold pieces." Inukashi said as a sly smirk appeared on the mangy mutts face.

"Four? You just are dying to have me go broke huh?" I said completely pissed off.

"Now we both know your the stupid one that will pay anything for your sweetheart." Inukashi said with a small laugh.

The mutt was right. I would pay with everything I had. Why? I don't really know. Yet it came to me as the most important thing.

I glared at the smirking face and then plucked out four gold pieces from my pouch and slapped in into Inukashi's extended hand.

"Very good." Inukashi said and slipped the money into a zipper pocket.

"Now out with it." I demanded.

"Yeah well are you sure this Sion guy isn't related to a secret service personal or a criminal?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked surprised and confused.

"Well according to my sources Sions father's history records have changed. This usually only occurs with criminals, government officials, and higher ups."

"What do you mean changed?"

"Well the last time I talked to you Sion's dad had a recorded history of being missing for Sion's entire life till his mother died. And it seems like the dad was found coincidentally and took custody of Sion at the perfect time. Like if Sion's dad was kept away from Sion on purpose."

"On purpose?" I say shocked at this news.

"Yeah creepy. Although that's just my theory. Or a really suspicious coincidence."

"So wait how did the history change?" I asked trying to puzzle things together.

"I'm getting to that. When I checked my sources again...Sion's dad had no history of being missing at all. Instead it said he was traveling for some high end job. Even said he owned two different residences." Inukashi looked as puzzled as I.

"That's not right." I say softly trying tot fit the pieces together.

"Your telling me. Now the sources are either fixing things or covering up."

"This is utter bullshit! Once we've got a trace of the guys history it changes." I say frustratedly.

A silence then laid over the room. Neither of us knew what to say.

I felt a headache creeping over me. I put pressure on my temple hoping it'd calm down.

"I know I tease you about this a lot, but why do you want to find him so much?"

It wasn't the first time dog breath asked me this but I dodged it each time.

"Doesn't even matter now. He's most likely living the high life with his dad in some No.1 estate. Heck he probably doesn't even remember me." I say unconsciously out loud.

"You sure your not intoxicated?"

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Your sharing your feelings dumbass. That's so unlike you so I'm asking if your drunk."

"Shut up. Get out before my whole place smells like moldy dog." I snap back.

"Pssht like I wanna be here." Inukashi said then leaning off the wall and picking up one of the smaller dogs.

As I follow them to shut the door behind them Inukashi shouts out back at me.

"Oh and when you do find your long lost lover have fun explaining your albino mistress!"

I said nothing and slammed the door and mumbled under my breath.

"Stupid dog assed expensive prick."

**(*Shion's POV)**

**(*Next Day)**

"SHION! Breakfast now!" My dads voice hollered waking me up. I shot up from bed so quickly I fell.

I rub my eyes and come with in a inch of the clock to see the time.

"Four thirty five?!" I yell whisper to myself. Why is he up so early?! I swing open the door of my room go to the stair railing.

"Yes sir. One minute please." I say quickly then dash back to my room. I grab a undershirt and slip it on. I yank on my school jacket and pants.

I run to the bathroom grabbing a comb and running it through my hair twice. I grab the mouthwash and struggle with the child safety lid for a bit before prying it open.

I take a swig of the blue substance and nervously wash my mouth out. I spit it out after it became like fire in my mouth. I gratefully rinse my mouth with water.

I run back to my room and slip on some socks. I then proceed down stairs as calm as possible.

"Is it so much to ask to have breakfast done when I wake?!" Jonathan yelled.

"I am truly sorry sir. I did not expect you to wake so early." I say softly lowering my head.

"Shut up you little shit and get cooking." He demanded.

"Yes sir. If I may ask what your preference for your meal to be?" I ask nervously as I put on my apron.

"I don't care." He said as he continued watching the television.

I suppose I should make waffles and a omelet with a side of bacon.

I start with the waffles by taking out the waffle maker. I first layer it with some oil before plugging it in letting it heat up.

I then get the pancake mix and add eggs and water. Once both were ready I poured the batter on and let it bake.

I then search for the butter. Finding it in the upper corner of the fridge I take it out and put it on the pan on the stove in preparation for the omelet.

I grab another pan and put a bit of oil in it and let that heat up. I then take out four pieces of bacon and lay them in the oily pan letting them fry.

I grab three eggs and crack them carefully into a bowl and start to whisk it. I add a splash of milk and mix that in.

I add some tiny pieces of ham green pepper and bacon bits. I also add salt and pepper for flavor.

I then pour the mixture into the buttery pan. I wait for the egg to cook to flip it.

I then grab a pair of tongs to flip the bacon as the oil sizzles it to a crisp.

I then hear the beep of the waffle maker. I open the steamy cooker and grab a spatula and lift it off and quickly placed it on a large glass plate.

I look about my surroundings and then when the coast was clear I tore a single waffle from the others and wrapped it in tin foil and put it into my apron pocket.

I then covered the rest with a tin and a small towel on top to keep it warm.

After a bit of waiting I proceeded to flip the omelet and bacon. I then start to grate the cheese to go on top of the omelet.

The omelet finished first. I place it on the same plate as the waffles and cover them.

"What the hell is taking so long?!" Jonathan yelled from the livingroom.

I go towards the living room. "I'm sorry sir. I am just waiting for the bacon which is almost done." I say softly.

"Hurry your dam ass up." He demanded again.

"Yes sir." I said and left.

It was a couple of minutes till the bacon was ready. I then uncovered the other foods and added the bacon to their side. I place a table mat down on the table and the warm plate of food along with it.

I grab a fork knife and a napkin. I went over to the living room again.

"The food is done sir." I say grabbing his attention.

"About dam time." He said getting up and heading over to the table.

"Can I do anything else sir?" I asked.

"Do you think I don't need something to drink? Stupid kid doesn't even know how to serve!" Jonathan yelled.

I forgot the orange juice!

"I am so sorry it slipped my mind." I said nervously as I quicly grab a glass and pour him his drink.

"Anything else sir?" I ask again.

"No now get your ass off to school." He said sharply. I didn't even try to argue with him on this.

"Yes sir." I say as I quickly make my way upstairs with my apron on.

I find my back pack and shove my waffle inside and take off the apron. I then quickly make my way downstairs.

"Goodbye." I say as I go out the door. There is no buses running this early. I guess I'll have to walk.

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I stare down at the mass I knew as Shion sleeping on the wall in front of the gate.

I pull out my phone and see it was 7:21 am. We have nine minutes till the first bell rings. I put my phone back in my pocket and sit by his head.

I then wait there for seven minutes...doing nothing.

After the seven minutes I wasted I shook the sleeping body.

"I sorry! I'm up! I'm up!" He shouted getting up so quickly he fell.

"Whoa whoa easy there big guy." I say extending a hand to help him up.

"Ow ow. Thanks." He said as he slowly got up rubbing his arm.

"Can I ask why you were sleeping here?"

"Eh well I kind of got in trouble and my dad made me leave for school early, so I kind of fell asleep here as I waited." Shion explained.

The first bell then went off.

"Well I guess it was good timing." I say as we both made our way to class.

"I'm glad you were here to wake me."

"I'd find it funny if I hadn't and you were all panicked getting to class." I partially joked.

"Yeah I suppose you would." Shion stated.

We both got to class and sat down before the second bell.

Shion then pulled out a packet of homework that was completed.

"How far ahead are you?" I whisper to him.

"Hm? Oh this? I'm actually a bit behind my goal for this semester." Shion said.

"Your impossible." I say as I pulled out last nights assignment.

**(*Math)**

**(*Shion's POV)**

I scribble down the last of the notes I needed to take and then I took out my homework for next month. I calculate the numbers and write the answers on a separate sheet of paper.

I know my teacher wants me to show my work so I make sure to put the problem on my answer sheet and leaving the messy calculations on a scrap paper.

I find myself deeply concentrated in my work until I felt a light piece of paper hit my arm. I look down at the paper and peer over my shoulder to see a girl I recognized from sixth period.

She was pointing at Nezumi who was silently doing his work. I gestured at the paper and then pointed as Nezumi to see if my assumption was correct. She nodded her head with a blush.

I then tap Nezumi's shoulder who sat in front of me. He turned his head around to look at me.

I handed him the neatly folded printing paper. He gave me a confused look and then took the paper.

I turned back to see the girl who did not thank me rather she had craned her neck to see Nezumi. Perhaps to get his attention. I sighed and went back to my work.

Thats when Nezumi abruptly turned around looking at me for a few seconds with a expression of confusion. He than quickly turned around.

Well that was odd. Perhaps that letter was a joke? Maybe he thought I'd know the answer.

I noticed he than took the note and carefully tucked it inside of his folder. That's a first. He'd usually read the note than crumple it up and throw it inside his backpack to most likely to be disposed of later.

I stare at the back of his head a bit before then going back and concentrating on my work.

**(*Fourth Period)**

I hanged my backpack and leave for the locker room in a hurry since the bell had already rang. I make my way to my locker that resided in the left hand corner.

I put my combination code in and pulled on the lock to no avail. I tried again but slower this time. I pulled on the lock and felt the lock unlock.

I pull the lock off and open the locker door and pull out my clothes. I take of my shoes and then quickly slip off my pants. I grab my PE shorts and quickly slide them on.

I then unbutton my uniform shirt and take it off. I always wear a undershirt for various reasons. I fold my uniform shirt and place it on the bench below me.

I grab the PE shirt and slip it over my head. I accidentally knocked over my uniform pants. I bend over a bit and feel a sharp pain on my back.

Oh jeez I forgot to clean and replace my bandage on my wounds this morning. I'm just asking for a infection aren't I?

I slowly bend my knees instead of my back to pick up the pants. I then quickly fold the pants and put them and the shirt inside the locker.

I then clamp down the lock and pull on it to make sure it was secure. I then sit down on the bench and slowly bend over to pick up my shoes.

I felt a hand clamp down on my back just missing my wound.

"Your moving like an old man today Shion. Come on we're playing paddle tennis. So hurry it up!" Said a boy named Luke from first period said as he passed by me.

All I did was smile and give him a thumbs up as he left. I let out a hiss of pain as I stood up. Why now all of a sudden? I pray my bandages are still hanging in there.

I tie my shoelaces then ease myself up. I really am moving like an old man. Speaking of old man where's Nezumi? I then make my way to Nezumi's locker to see he had already left.

Guess he was in a hurry today. I then leave the locker room to join the rest of my PE group.

I barely make it in time as the teacher started roll call. Each one of us was present as then we were told to walk to the tennis courts and then get into pairs.

I look over the crowd of different groups for Nezumi hoping to pair up with him.

I finally spot him as he spots me and quickly looks away. I went up to him and the group of girls around him as well.

"Hey Nezumi want to be partners?" I asked.

"Ah sorry I already said yes to Lily here." He said gesturing to a pretty light browned haired girl.

Something felt more painful than the wounds on my back run right through my body. I felt as though my day had just gone from bad to a lot worse.

"Oh that's cool. I'll catch you later then?"

"Uh y-yeah." He stumbled over his words a bit. I turned and left to find another partner. I suddenly felt more peer pressure and insecure then I already have.

I see a girl I recognized from a lot of my classes standing next to the teacher waiting for her fated partner or to be paired up with the teacher himself.

I rarely noticed her in class. She was very quiet polite and smart. It's a shame no one seems to get along with her.

I walk up to her.

"Hey do you have a partner?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Oh cool want to be partners?" I asked. She nodded her head in reply. It seems I'll be doing most of the talking.

**(*Lunch)**

I suffle through the crowds and try catch up to Nezumi as he easily makes his way passed around the teens. I stop in my tracks as he enters the drama class for some reason.

Is that what he takes as elective? Is he going in there for practice during lunch? I guess I best not disturb.

Plus Safus got her club right now. I recall what I did all those days ago before I befriended Nezumi. I guess I'll just have to hang out alone today.

I sat down on a empty table in front of the library and nibbled on my waffle.

I then slouch back and felt another pain in my back. Shoot I forgot about my back! I wrap up my waffle and stick it back in my back pack.

I know I can't privately inspect my wounds in any of the bathrooms out here. So I guess I'll just have to use the nurses bathroom.

The office was nearby. I walk inside and find the nurse doing paperwork.

"Excuse me is it okay if I use the bathroom?" I ask with a small smile.

"You may." The nurse said as she then went back to her work.

"Thank you." I say and leave for the bathroom.

I go inside and lock the door behind me. I quickly and carefully pull off my shirts. I turn around and look at my back in the mirror.

It's not infected. It's just slightly reopening. I then shuffle through my back pack and pull out a small first aid kit. I then slowly pull off the bandages one by one.

I rip open a alcohol pad and start to lightly wipe the wounds trying to muffle my hisses of pain as emese stinging started.

I opened another alcohol pad and cleaned the other wound. As I finish that up I toss them in the trash.

I then open up the sticky bandages and pull the skin together on both wounds. It might drain or bleed a bit so I decide to put to bigger bandages over them.

I then throw away the trash and put away my first aid kit back in my bag. I then put back on my under shirt back and uniform.

I open the door and leave with a small thank you to the nurse again although I suppose she didn't hear me.

I look at the time and notice it was just three minutes till the first bell rang. I guess it couldn't hurt to get to class early.

**(*After School)**

I look around the crowd of kids waiting for the buses to load. I spot Nezumi way over in the corner minding his own business.

I make my way passed the kids and approach him.

"Hey Nezumi." I say cheerfully feeling like I haven't seen him for months.

"Hey." He replies simply.

"You never told me you were in Drama." I said hoping to start a conversation.

"Huh? Oh that. Yeah I am." He said not even looking my way.

"Thats cool. Even though I didn't expect it from you I can still see you doing it. You've got that prince like air around you." I say with a small laugh.

"Yeah seems like my charm has no bounds." He says in a partially sarcastic tone.

"Hey you seem tense. Did something happen?" I ask. He finally looked at me with a unbelieving expression.

He said nothing at first and had a contemplating look for a bit.

"Nothing really. Sorry I've been acting strange. I know it wasn't very...kind." He said trying to search for his words as he spoke.

"Thats alright. We all have bad days-"

"It wasn't bad. It's just I'm still trying to figure it out." He intervened as he stretched his neck and shoulders.

"Hey I don't blame you. I've had those days myself. Deciding if it's a good idea or not. Or if this was right choice you know." I say thinking about the many times I've had to lie.

"Well it certainly shed a new light on my perspective. One I was certain was set on someone else." He said softly.

I looked at him strangely and tried to figure out his code like words. I felt as though a secret is being held from me. Is this what it feels like to be left in the dark?

I wonder what it be like, to...

Just be honest.

**A/N I'm so sorry for the super late update! I just couldn't figure out what was going to happen in this chapter. I gave myself the feels while writing this...Bad memories. Either way tell me what you think! And thanks for those ideas that I kind of mushed together and created this! More ideas are welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	8. I will try

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I tap my pencil lightly on the wooden surface as I stare blankly at my homework dazing off.

I felt as though he didn't want to talk about it. Perhaps he was scared to hear the answer. He's scared? Some how I feel it's the other way around.

As much as I hate to admit it but the whole idea of loving someone was a bit overwhelming enough.

And to be honest the love or rather affection I feel was always towards a boy I met once four years ago.

Now to have this prospect thrown...rather handed to me it a bit ubrupt to put it lightly.

Even if I do have affection or care for Shion it didn't change my mind about finding out what was going on with Sion's life.

Ever since last night and discovering something fishy was going on I felt even more obligaited to figure things out.

I lay my pencil down and stand up from my chair. I plop down onto my worn out couch and sigh.

I pull my phone out of my pocket as it was bugging me. I lay it on my table. I lay my head back and hum one of my favorite songs.

I started to feel weary and tired when my phone startled me as it vibrated on the hard surface.

I sit up and looked at the number and groaned before I picked it up.

"Yes?" I answer impatiently. It was one of my snot nose co-workers.

"How the hell did she do that?...Yeah I got it...bye." I hung up and went and grabbed my keys and made sure I had my pocket knife.

The theater was only a few blocks away yet for a stranger it would be extremely hard to find.

And considering what goes on around there, that's how they like it. I make my way knowing the streets by heart.

I see homeless gather talking together. Other suspiciously standing about alone or in gangs. I make no eye contact and keep my hood up.

I hear some men hitting on the local prostitues who were clearly having none of it. I hear a slap and hooting of what seemed to be a burn of the pride.

I passed through a neighborhood...if you could still call it that. Dogs in almost every backyard making my presence known and making it clear I wasn't quiet welcome.

I was nearing my destination when two ladies came up to me with high hopes.

"What'cha doing out on a fine evening like this alone mister?" The first one cooed.

I continued to walk as they followed. "Wanna have some fun with us. I promise we'll show you a good time." The other said with getting closer.

"Not interested." I ask back with a practiced tone.

"Ooh your the straight toward type huh? I like that." The first one said.

"Yeah this one probably likes it dirty."

I was practically gagging by now.

"Look ladies I can tell by your fake ass boobs and clown like make up your older than me. So unless you want to be considered pedophiles I'd back off." I said as I neared the theater.

The women cursed me out as I left their unwanted presences.

It's funny how my life can switch to highschool love letters to gangs and prostitues in just five minutes.

I went inside the back door into the building.

"Eve! Eve boy am I glad to see you. Did Gina already explain?" My boss said going up to me.

"Yeah I heard. So the usual?" I ask.

"Yes plus the ending role and that's it." My boss confirmed.

"What on earth are you doing Amos?! That shirt is not made for that!" My boss shouted as his attention was directed else where.

I pay no mind and make my way to my dressing room.

**(*Authors POV)**

Nezumi made his last entrance on the stage as the crowd grew silent. Many stares in awe others in a more perverted way.

Nezumis co-worker partner was in the role of a banished Prince. The scene began the princes his powerful rant. As Nezumi had to look sad as if he was upset letting his eyes scope out the crowd.

He spots mostly men and a good amount of women. He then spotted two men standing by the far left wall near the entrance to the back stage.

Now this wouldn't have been so supicious if there weren't any seats open but there was. It was supposed to be slow night with out the mention of Eves arrival but since a certain co-worker of his couldn't make it he had to fill in.

He tried to not to pay mind but made sure to not blatantly stare at the uniformed men.

He kept his act up as he now was turning into a distressed woman. He fell to the ground in fake pain and grief as then the curtains closed.

The crowd clapped and whistled at the performance. Once the performance was over Nezumi went straight to his dressing room to get out of the itchy petticoat.

He then heard a knock on his door. He was both curious and suspicious.

"Who's there?" He asked behind the locked door.

"It's me Eve I got your check. The boss wanted me to give it to ya." A voice he recongnized as the man who played the the Kings fool.

Probaly one of the only guys who were decent around here. He was a single dad. So it made some sense.

"Ah right." Nezumi got up and unlocked the door. Opening to reveal the man who was dressed in a jokers costume still.

He took the plastic bag of coins and said thanks before the man left. Nezumi then grabbed his jacket and put the money in his pants button pocket. Pick pockets usually don't bend that far.

He carefully hung up the dress as he was now almost naked. He grabbed his shirt and pants and got redressed.

After changing he'd have to take a wet cloth or wipe to wipe off the make up. As he finished cleaning off one side of his face he stared at his face in distaste.

What would Shion say if he saw him making a living like this? Nezumi wondered as he quickly wiped off his other side.

After disposing the wipes he put on his hoodie and tied up his hair before pulling his hood over his head.

He walked out of his room and made sure he had his knife and keys. He then exited from the back. The smell of cigarettes and garbage hit his nose.

He made his way through the alleyway he heard drunk laughter and foul language all around.

Thats when he saw a man start approaching him shouting.

"Hey hey! You! Yeah hoodie! Got any on ya?" The man asked clearly not in his usual mindset if you catch my drift.

"No. Now beat it." Nezumi said impatiently.

"What why you got to be like that? Got something against me? Come on you live in these parts I know you got some." The man pried as he followed Nezumi.

"I already said no. Get lost." Nezumi said in a threatening voice.

"The fuck you say to me?!" The man snapped roughly pushing Nezumi. It's funny since the guy was almost going to fall over after pushing Nezumi.

Thats when Nezumi quickly punched him in the face. Now the already unsteady man fell on his butt.

That's when two uniformed he recognized from the performance came up and held Nezumi down and pulled the man up.

Nezumis instinct kicked in as he began to fight back.

"Stop! Stop or I'll shoot!" The other man said as he drew his gun. Nezumi quickly stopped.

"What the hell is this?!" Nezumis shouted.

"Nothing that concerns you. Leave peacefully or leave with us." The man said.

Nezumi raised his hands and slowly backed away. Once he deemed himself out of range he began sprinting towards his residence.

This was really not the way to end his day.

**(*Next day)**

**(*Shion's POV)**

"That's why I believe ones assumption can lead to the end of the world you know." Safu said as she finished her rant or how the human can have a small assumption that is caused by the brain and why and how it could destroy the world with nothing to show but human ignorance.

"Yes well you never seem to fail me in humans predictions and throughly explain then to such detail." I say as I see as we were nearing the school entrance before the first bell.

"Yep I'm a one of a kind girl. A persons unique traits are based-"

"Ah sorry Safu but I really got to get to class."

"What? The bell hasn't even rang yet." Safu questioned.

"I promised a classmate I'd help them on their studies before class. I'll catch you later." I say as I made my was toards my class.

It was still rather early and in all honesty didn't have a classmate that needed help but I couldn't find a way to nicely ask Safu to stop talking.

As I neared my class I saw a body resting beside the ramp up to the room. I got closer and recongnized the body as Nezumi's

He noticed my presence and sat up.

"Hey what are you doing here so early?" I ask first.

"I woke up to early and decided to finish my homework here." He said while stretching his back.

"I see. Did you finish?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Hm? Oh the homework, yeah I got it done a bit before you came." He said as he fiddle with his own hands.

"Well that's good. Say I was going to ask you in person yesterday but didn't I guess-"

At this point of my words he put his hands around his neck and slightly paled for some reason.

"You okay?" I ask interrupting myself mid sentence. He let go of his neck and turned towards me not looking me straight in the eye.

"Me? Yeah yeah I'm cool. You?" He said rather hurriedly.

"I'm fine. As long as your okay. So as I was saying-" I stopped again. He had bent over to re-tie his shoe.

"I was wondering if you liked-" that's when a hand came at lightning speed covering my mouth.

Surprised I flinched away. He had his head still lowered. I try to muffle out a question.

"Vats da madder?' My muffled question came out. I still hand a hold of his wrist of the hand that was covering my mouth.

"I know this is selfish of me to ask of you but could you wait to ask me. I don't know for like a couple of weeks or a month or two or three. Or how about I'll give you an answer in time sound good?" He asked now looking me straight in the eye.

He had such a expression all I could do was nod and question myself what was that all about?

Perhaps he's having rough time back home. Or am I just that annoying?

**(*Math)**

Although Nezumi is acting a bit strange all in all everything seems okay. This just makes me want to know more about him. So that if he had problems that I could help.

I guess that'd make me a hypocrite in more ways than one. I pull my sleeve that covered my bandaging on my injured arm.

I feel a small object hit me in the arm. I look down and see it was an eraser. I look back up and see the girl I recongnized from yesterday's confession.

Right now it was partner study and for those who were done could quietly talk.

She motioned for me to come over there. I nodded and got up out of my seat and moved over to her desk and squatted to her level.

"I wanted to ask you if Nezumi said yes to my note? Did he tell you? Cause I don't think he knew it was from me. Or that I even exist." She said in a whisper.

"He didn't say anything about it but you should ask him in person." I whisper back.

"I couldn't do that!" She insist quietly.

"You never know until you try right?" I encourage her with a was silent for a bit pondering the idea.

"I guess. Thanks Sion."

"It's Shion but no problem." I say back and get up to go to my own desk.

**(*Ecology)**

"Hey so is everything alright?" I ask Safu as she was taking notes.

"What are you talking about?" She asked back.

"Well I mean the other day you seemed upset." I say hoping not to leave issues unsolved.

"Oh that." She said solemnly at the memory. This is what I meant by not putting an issue aside.

"Yeah so is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I was just over sensitive that day. Everything is good good now." She said as she stared at her paper.

"I don't want to be pushy, but are you sure?" I ask wanting to double check.

"Yeah Shion it's alright. I'm fine so let's move on." She replied.

"Okay." I say as we continue our work in silence.

I glance at her as she bore no expression. She says she is okay just like Nezumi said not to worry. What am I to do about my two only friends who insist not to confide in me as I don't with them.

I worry so much for something so small for them. I can only wonder what they feel as they see me hurt. When will my lies become tiresome and the trust end. It's scary to think about.

**(*After School)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I spot Shion standing by the wall surrounded by other kids waiting for the busses.

I walk up to him.

"Hey do want to walk?" I ask. He had a small surprised expression then turned into a smile.

"Sure." He replied.

I am glad after this morning he is acting normal and not bringing it up again. Still I promised I'd give him a answer in my own time.

We started walking.

"Are you going to split of at your turn of towards west block?" Shion asked.

"No I'll see you home I suppose." I say honestly. Why I'm doing this is still a mystery to me in some ways.

"No ones going to hurt me you know." Shion said looking at me with a arched brow and small smile.

"Well then I'll make sure you don't fall on any more glass." I say partially sarcastically.

Shion let out a small laugh.

"Thank you I suppose. Although you seem like the type who would let one fall laugh at them then pick them up." Shion said with a snicker.

"I'm not sure but I think that was an insult sugar coated" I say back with small grin.

"Perhaps." Shion said with a smile. We walked in a bit of silence. As I ponder a bit of how I am as a friend when a quote came to my head.

"Good friends are hard to find, harder to leave, and impossible to forget." I say out of the blue.

"Ah nice! That sums it up pretty well huh?" Shion said in reply to my quote.

"Quite." I reply as mind drift to my small memory of Sion.

"Hey since you did the quote I'll do the joke." Shion said happily. I sigh with expectation to laugh at how cheesy it will be.

"Two physicists are traveling in a hot-air balloon and suddenly realize that they're lost. They shout down to a guy in the meadow, 'Where are we?'

The guy thinks for a bit and then replies, 'You're in a hot-air balloon.'

One physicist says to the other, 'Well, he's definitely a mathematician.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Well first of all, he took a while to think up a response. Second of all, his answer is logical. Third of all, it's completely useless." Shion finished.

I start chuckling.

"That was not as bad as the one you had said before." I say with a laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment. It was a compliment right?" Shion asked.

"Perhaps." I say mimicking our previous conversation.

We are nearing Shion's house as we laugh and pick on Shions joke and math in general.

"Well here's my stop. You sure you don't need an escort yourself?" Shion says partially kiddingly.

My mind drifts to last night momentarily.

"If you did that then me walking with you would be meaningless." I say.

"That's true. So see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you." I say as I start walking away. I hear his footsteps to his door. As the sound of the jiggling of keys became distant.

I turn around and see Shion making it into his house. I had a chilling feeling leaving Shion alone.

I ignored it as I moved on.

Passing the neighborhood became less and less appealing to the eye as I got closer to the West Block.

As the children and parents turned into homeless. I stopped in my tracks and took my back pack off. I pealed my school uniform jacket off and shove it into my bag. Wearing only a undershirt.

Many here have a bad views for higher and medium class people. So my uniform would be like wearing a target on my back.

As I make my way around the streets I find my self lost but not lost at all. I took the wrong street and ended up in the far end of West Block.

I gave a grunt in annoyance. I know my way back but I am still well aware it's not the best place to walk around.

Although I'm grateful for the little day light to I have. Things were not looking good. There was a fight up ahead. As I got closer the voices became clearer.

"Strip him down! Take the bastards money!" One of the men said.

"Please stop! I need those papers please!" Said the victim that I couldn't see.

"Oh yeah? What make you think we care! Stop yer struggling!" Another said as the began prying the clothes off the victims back.

As I came almost next to the gang hoping to pass them and going unnoticed.

"PLEASE! That's my child's! Stop!" The victim yelled playing tug a war with a undistinguishable item.

At this I stopped in my tracks. And as expected one of the men noticed my presence.

"Keep on moving kid!" The man shouted.

I said nothing as the arguing continued.

"Let the man go. Are you horrid enough as to take the mans last memory of his kid away. You know what don't answer that." I said charging the man and kicking him in the head.

Another came up behind me and grabbed my neck.

"No do not hurt the boy!" The victim shouted.

I sigh and tip my self backwards sending the man and me to the ground as I squish him. I jab his eye and get to release me.

There were four in total. As I stood up another charged at me with a punch. I easily dodged it and shoved him down on the gravel.

I felt a hand grab my ankle and a sharp jab at the back of my knees. Causing me to lose my balance for a moment.

The man took advantage of this and pulled out a knife. And charged at me. With panic I yank my ankle away.

"I said leave the boy alone!" The victim shouted. And in one quick swoop the man had the guy in a choke hold. As he put pressure on the guys neck.

The other got off the ground and charged at the two others. I tackled the guy to the ground before he could reach them.

I grabbed his head and banged it against the floor making the guy go unconscious.

The other man stood up covering one eye.

"You little fucker!" The man yelled at me. I prepared for his charge towards me. That's when the victim came out of no where.

"Do not touch the boy!" He shouted in my defense again. The man then went full force at the much smaller man.

The man the ducked as the man came at him and grabbed his arm and slammed him onto the floor. My eyes widen in surprise again.

Once the man was down victim wasted no time in pinning him down and pressed down on his neck with ragged breathes.

As soon as the weak man quit struggling and fell unconscious the victim fell over himself.

I ran over to the man and picked him up and carried him over to a patch of shade.

"Hey hey you okay?" I ask finally getting a good look at his face.

I felt my hearts beating keep on in adrenaline. The man could not be older than thirty. Heck he looked as if he was still in his early twenties.

He had soft brown hair and very pale white skin. This led me to jump to some wild conclusions but I kept my mind at bay as I try to re-awaken the man.

"Come on now wake up!" I said again with rising urgency. I shook his shoulders. He was very thin and weak looking. It seems he was running on adrenaline to.

His eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey you there?" I ask.

He nodded his head as he regained his surroundings.

He looked weak and I could tell he was injured. How I hated to be in debt to anyone. I gave a sigh.

"Do me a favor and try to stay awake okay?' I say as I help him up. He mumbles out a barely audible response.

"I will try."

**A/N My dear this is a long chapter. Still this is to make up to last time late chapter. So what now I wonder. Tell me what you think of this new chapter! And share your ideas about this and future chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	9. This'll take awhile

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

"Hang on. We're almost inside." I say as I struggle to open the door with a half conscious man hanging on me.

I finally pry the door open. I trudge inside and drop the man onto my bed.

I go to close and lock the door behind me.

"Hey come on stay awake. At least tell me what's wrong." I said shaking the man.

"I'm just...tired." The man wheezed out.

"Yeah okay, that's great and all, but you hit your head pretty hard and it wouldn't be a good idea for me to let you sleep. So stay with me here." I said grabbing his thin wrist and yanked him up right.

"Why don't tell me you had a twin?" The man questioned with half lidded eyes.

"Okay that's not good."

"Hey come on look at me. Come on describe what you see." I say trying to to keep him mentally present.

"A young lady." He said slightly slurred. I felt my eye twitch but didn't say anything.

"Okay how many fingers am I holding up?" I ask. I show four fingers.

The man sqints and shakes his head and looks again.

"Three." He said. Well technically he's right so I'm not sure if he's getting better or he's just being smart.

I grasp his face and stared right into his brown eyes.

"Tell me what's the color of my eyes?" I ask. There was a pause of silence.

"A grayish silver like a shiny penny." He said with a stupid smile.

I gave a sigh. I grab his wrist and force his hand to connect with my wall.

"How does the wall feel?" I ask. I really suck at grounding techniques.

"Hard." He said as he knocked on the wall.

"Best stop that. There hollow to. And I don't need my neighbors any more pissed at me than they already are." I say pushing his hand down.

"Why? You seem like a lovely lady."

"I'm not a lady." I replied unhappily.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. You and your sister are very kind." He said still smiling.

"Okay how about this. Tell me your name." I ask.

He said nothing.

"Do you remember your name? You know the one given to you at birth?" I asked again.

"I'm not allowed to use it." He stated simply.

"Okay...Well let me ask you this. Whats the color of your hair?"

"Mousy brown." He replied. He seems to be getting ahold of himself.

"And where are you right now?" I ask hoping he'd say No.6 or West Block.

"I'm in a small room." Again he's not wrong.

"How many people are in this room?"

"Two?"

"You feeling a bit better?" I ask.

He nodded.

"Are you in pain? Injured any where?" I ask.

"Nothing but bruises and some scratches." He said touching his swollen check.

"That's good. So do you want to explain or shall I guess?"

"It's pretty self explanatory isn't it. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time type situation." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"I see." I say. I really want to ask more but I was never one to bud into others business...wow I'm such a hypocrite.

"Oh! That's what I was meaning to ask you! Is this No.6?" He asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Well this is the West Block, but if you head east and go straight foward you'll be there." I say trying to give directions.

"East got it!" He said getting up so quickly he almost fell over.

"Hold up you were seeing double a moment ago set yourself back down." I said leading him towards my couch seting him down.

"Ah right sorry." He said with a small smile.

"So if I may ask...what are you heading in No.6 for?" I ask letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"Well you see...I was just released from jail. And well I'm going back to my family." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh? You don't seem like the most dangerous type." I say letting my mind wonder and assume.

"Haha you'd be surprised in the variety of criminals about there."

"You don't need to convince me on that. Oh uh-would you like some water?" I ask getting up. I wasn't the best at hospitality.

"If that's alright with you I'd love some." He replied.

I grabbed a plastic cup and poured the water from my pitcher. I walked back and handed him the glass.

He took a moment and stared at the glass. I sighed and snatched the cup from him and did a waterfall into my mouth and swallowed. I then handed it back.

"Ah...thank you." He said softly. He than greatfully drank the whole glass.

"More?" I asked.

"No it's quite alright." He said setting the glass down.

"If I may ask as well...how old are you?" He asked

"I'm...sixteen." I told him the truth.

"So young. Here alone?"

"Pretty much." I say thinking of the few people in my life.

"Your near the age of my child...I think. Although I wonder if my wife moved on after all."

I said nothing. Even so I felt sympathy for the man.

"And you? Do you have family?"

"Nope." I say as I finally take my seat next to him.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Well seems we're temporary alone. Since I'm sure you'll be able to start a family of your one one day." He said softly as he stared at the empty cup.

He was shaking ever so slightly. He had dark brown hair that went a bit past his neck. It was shaggy and slightly curly.

His pale skin stood out. He look very thin. His age was something I couldn't pin point.

Yet he talked to me as though he were my long lost uncle.

There was a awkward yet comfortable silence.

"I suppose I should go. I don't wish to intrude on you any longer." He said as he raised himself much easier this time.

"If you say so. Oh hold on." I say as I leave to my bathroom. I grab my first aid kit and a flashlight. I put them into a old sack I had.

I came back passing by him to go into the kitchen. I grabbed some fruit and bread and wrapped them up and put them into the bag. I than filled a bottle up with water and put it inside as well.

This scene gave me much nostalgia. I came back to where the man stood.

"Here take this." I say pushing the sack into his arms.

"Eh? No no this isn't necessary." He said pushing it back at me.

"Don't be modest all of a sudden. Take it." I say shoving it into his arms and letting go.

His eyes began to glisten. If he going to cry?! A grown man?

"You are a good kid." He said when he suddenly brought me into a hug.

Not knowing how to react I just stood still. He released me with a smile.

"Thank you." He said as he turned around opened my door.

"Wait." I said surprising even myself.

"Yes?" He turned to answer.

"Your child...is his name by chance Sion?" I asked with my heart beating with anticipation.

"I...I do not know." He said with a solem voice.

"I was not there for my child's birth." He continued sadly. My eyes widened and I grasped his shoulders.

"Your him!"

**(*Shion's POV)**

I was partially concerned now. My father has been gone for almost a whole day. Now this fact alone wasn't to alarming, but he was still family...my only family.

I went downstairs and looked around to see if I missed any of my chores. I sighed as this was my third time doing so.

I was still at the top of the stair case when I heard loud knocking on the door. Alarmed by the sudden noise I pinch myself to get myself to move.

I knew my fear of my father only really comes out when he's with in my presence. Yet I did not know who it was at the door.

It seems after these years with my father have left me paranoid. I quickly go down the stairs as the knocking continues.

I look through the peep hole and see my father slouching and still pounding on the door. My eyes widen in shock.

I pull open the door. He lifted up his head and looked at me. He had a swollen cheek. He must have gotten into a fight.

This was surprising enough since he usually liked to keep his image better off than it really is.

"Sir are you alright? Do you need any thing?" As I asked following him to the couch where he sat dazed.

I took a better look at him. His eyes were red and he smelled. This is not right.

Why would he use drugs? And now he seems to be staring at his hand. Yeah this was definitely drugs.

I held back a exasperated sigh.

"Sir? Are you alright?" I ask waving my hand in front of his face cautiously.

He put his hand down and stared at me. He began squinting at me and slowly drawing closer.

I backed away in mild fear.

"Sir? Are you alright?" I ask again trying to desperately put space between us.

His shoulders began to shake as if he were holding back a laugh when he launched at me like a cat. I cried out in pain as my back slammed against the floor.

"Sir p-please get off of me!" I accidentally rose my voice. But at the moment I didn't care. He was not in his right mind.

His silent laugh turned into a chuckle.

He was now completely unpredictable. He grabbed my wrist and held me down. I was much weaker than him.

"P-please sir! Stop!" I plead unsure of what was to happen.

His chuckle started to turn into a full blown laugh.

He must not recongnize me! I felt a limb press down on my crotch. No!

My eyes widen in shock. I began struggling against his grip.

"It's me! Shion! Please! It's Shion! Shion! NO!" I began shouting. I began panicing as he began rubbing against me.

His laughter grew ever so louder as his face tuned into malicious smile.

"No! It's me Shion! Dad it's me! Please stop this! It's Shion! It's SHION!" I said wiggling and kicking furiously.

He flinched as I kneed him the crotch, but his laughter did not stop.

He got up still having his grip around my wrists. He began dragging me upstairs.

"No no no no no no!" I said as he dragged me up the stairs. I tried my hardest to dig my heels and let my weight make it harder to drag me.

There was no progress. I began kicking him.

"No! Please dad it's me! Your son! I'm a man! Im a boy! Male! I'm Shion!" I said hoping he'll snap out of it.

I kept kicking him. I lost my balance as we were on the last steps of the stairs.

I knew I wasn't heavy or strong enough to stop him.

I scrapped my heels along side the walls in desperation. I tried wanking my arms and scratching him in desperation.

He let go of my arms and I shot up to dart away only to have arms wrap around my waist.

"No! STOP! Dad it's me!" I shouted again and again.

He threw me on the bed and mounted over me. My panic grew to a whole new level. I began kicking and flinging my fist at him.

He than wrapped his hand around my neck. Instinctively I grabbed his arm that was now tightening around my throat.

And in my unguarded moment he pinned my legs down with his. And with his free hand he grabbed my sweat pants and underwear and began yanking them down.

"No! D-dad stop-it!" I screamed with a chocked voice. I could tell private parts were completely exposed.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" I screamed again with his grip loosening from my neck. I felt tears brimming my eyes.

His laughter began to lower in volume. I didn't feel hands touching me rather eyes just staring at me down there. His laughter stopped.

"The fuck is this?! Disgusting! Get out! The hell is this bullshit!" He shouted as he got off of me. I wasted no time in getting up and off the bed. I could feel the pain in my back.

I yanked my pants back onto my hips as I ran into my room and grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs and out the door.

I ran not knowing exactly where I was going but all I know is that I don't want to hear him or that house.

And by the time I ran out of steam I could tell I was hyperventilating. So I began to fast walk instead still desperately wanting to put space between us.

I found myself in a part of town I could barely recall. I felt a cautious fear in me one that had the already nervous me on edge. The night cause me to be on alert.

I held my breath as I made my around the empty streets. I found myself entering a open complex of what looked like condos.

And as my breath steadied itself if spotted a gazebo with some ligting. I walked towards the round structure.

I set myself down and clench my bag. I felt those tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

I felt my body shake from the shock. I wipe my eyes as the tears still came down.

I'm such a idiot. Why? Why did this have to happen? Where do I go?

That's right...I asked myself the same questions when I first started to live with him.

And the same conclusion always haunted me. I had no where else to go. I'm still a student, naive and young.

I can't even drive yet. I don't have a job. I've tried to get one when I first turned sixteen but the did not end up well.

I just wish mom was here.

"Mom...Oh how I miss you." I whispered to myself only encouraging my sad emotions.

She was gone. No mother no brother or sister...just a father...if you could still call him that.

Safu seems to be even more distant than ever.

And there's Nezumi. I don't know why but it feels as though we are still complete strangers.

_You wouldn't be such strangers if you were just honest._

I know that. I know it's my fault. I'm the one who won't speak. I'm the one who is protecting a monster. But that monster is the only family I have left.

And I don't want to lose another one. No not again!

The image of my mother on her death bed slowly fading away flashed in my mind. I let out a choked sob.

I curled up into a ball and let my negative thoughts swallow my mind.

**(*The Next Day)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I walked through the gates of the campus grounds. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. My thoughts raced over the events of yesterday evening.

I know it's none of my business. I can only hope that he keeps to his word though.

I shook my head and tried to focus at the task at hand. I have to find Shion.

In fact I was concentrated in seeking him out to tell him what happened and get his opinion.

I looked over the few heads of kids walking about. Perhaps he was waiting in front of our first period class.

I make my way towards the class and spot no one there. That's strange. I pull my phone out of my backpacks side pocket and look at the time.

It was three minutes till the first bell rings he should be here. Well I supposed even a goody goody like him can be late too.

Well I had a overwhelming sense of 'my god I have no friends do I?' I decided I'd just chill here like I did the other day.

**(*Eight Minutes Later)**

I sat down and was glance every so often at the door as the few late kids walked in.

As I see the last kid come in look around the class. Everyone is here...everyone except Shion.

He's absent. Now this fact alone wasn't alarming, but it was the fact on why. He was well..a friend and honestly the only one.

Was he sick? He seemed fine yesterday. Perhaps he slept in. No he doesn't seem like that type. Still it's a possibility.

Wait was he pissed off or upset cause I stopped him from asking me...oh crap. Wait a minute Nezumi, the world doesn't revolve around you.

A flash if the memory when I inspected his injured arm resurfaced. Perhaps...no...but there was always a possibility.

I tune out my teacher as he goes over roll call and announcements.

First there was that time he was beaten up. By whom again? Ah that's right he was trying to protect a girl. Who I assume was actually Inukashi.

Then I ran into him at that play ground. He was locked out if I recall.

And now he tripped and fell on some glass. He said he was over excited. So all in all he's either stupidly clumsy or has enemies I don't know about.

I can't help but feel uneasy. Now that I think about it...I don't have his number. Does he even have phone?

Thats when I was snapped out of my thought when I heard my teacher.

"-So you will have to bring the nessecities for a night stay."

Nights stay? What?

"Oh and I want you to give this letter to your parents. Since they already filled everything out I just want them to know."

What is he talking about? Is this about the field trip?

He split the stack of papers in half and gave them to the first row to pass back.

"Nezumi." The teacher called me.

"Yeah?"

"Your friends with Shion right? Give one to Shion yeah?"

"Um yeah sure...why?" I reply.

"Were you listening? There's going to be a new teacher for you guys Starting tomorrow."

"What?" I said in confusion.

"It's as I said in going on leave for a bit. I can only hope you'll listen to the new teacher better than you do now." He said with a sarcastic yet serious tone.

"Uh right." I said as I held two papers in my hand now.

I read over th bright orange paper.

_Due to a unpredicted road work occurring the due time for the students to return home the trip will be extended for a night. The students shall return in the morning and should be expected to arrive-_

I stopped reading and was surprised. So we're going to spend the night at the museum. I fell like that's the name of some book or something.

Wait why can't we just go another time?

_Unfortunately we could not reschedule since the Native A. Museum will be under construction for a while. And since a large sum was put into this investment for our students was set, we shall continue with the trip. Again-_

I stopped reading and sighed and put the papers into my folder.

Great a night at the museum.

**(*Shion's POV)**

I woke up to a sharp object poking my nose. I opened my eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light.

I stare at what I recongnized as as bird. I flinched back. The bird flew off at the sudden movement.

My whole body felt stiff sore and painful. I slowly sat up and looked around. That's right I'm still at the gazebo.

My hands rub my eyes trying to wake myself up. I straightened my posture when I felt a sharp pain in my back.

Crud I forgot about my back. I reach behind me lightly touching my back. I lifted my shirt and felt dried blood on my back.

I suppose that was to be expected. I look down at the white bench and saw no blood on it. I suppose my shirt soaked up the excess.

I grab my backpack and stand up slowly. I look at my wrist that were still ever so slightly bruised from last nights events.

I moved slowly and felt my legs shake under myself. I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath. I felt dizzy.

My body must still be recoiling. I check my symptoms. Its probably not wise to move just yet. I move back to the bench and set myself down and quietly whisper to myself.

"This'll take awhile."

**_Announcement below_**

**A/N Okay that went darker than I was expecting. And here I thought I'd be able to throw in some Nezushi in there. _Even so I'm going to have to up the rating so the next chapter you'll have to look under the M rating_. Also I hope this chapter didn't suck to much. So tell me what you think and if you got ideas share! Thanks for reading!**


	10. I will wait

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*After School)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I walk out to the crowd of kids who were waiting to load the bus. Shion hadn't appeared all day.

I still have to give this paper to him. I sigh and take out my phone. It was already ten past three.

An idea popped into my head. I'll go to his house and give the papers to him there. And at the same time check up on him. I sound like some type of worried mother.

So instead of waiting for the buses I decide to walk. I pull my backpack around and put my phone back into its zipper pocket.

"Whoa!" A person collided with me. I ended up on my butt with a body over my legs.

"I am so sorry man. I should have looked-Ah! Nezumi?! H-hey sorry about that." The boy who I recognized as one of my classmates.

His name was Coen. He was the one Shion was conversating with that one time.

"Yeah sure. Just watch where you're going." I reply nonchalantly as I get up.

"Of course again sorry about that, but I'll catch you later!." He said in a hurry as he began running away.

I sigh as I dust myself off. I looked down and spotted something he dropped. I pick up the small square paper package. A alcohol pad?

I slip the item into my pocket and continue to Shion's house. I suppose it will be a quiet walk there.

**(*Shion's POV)**

I was now seated on a familiar swing at the same park I spent the night at with Nezumi. I didn't move for if I did I'd feel a jolt of pain across my body.

I pulled out my phone which was slowly dying and check my messages. He was on his way. I sighed in relief. I was lucky I still had his number.

"Shion!" I head my name being called out.

"I'm over here!" I called back. I saw Coen come into my view.

"Sorry for taking so long I got...lost. My god Shion what happened?" He said with wide eyes seeing my state.

"Not much you?" I replied with a small smile.

"Where do I start?" He asked inspecting me.

"My back." I say wincing as I shift my weight.

"Your back?"

"I landed on glass." I state simply.

"What?!" He than went towards my back pulling up my shirt.

"Ow that doesn't look nice." He said hissing at my injuries.

I was just glad it's wasn't as deep anymore to require stitches.

"Well they don't look infected from what I can tell it looks more irritated than anything."

I than pulled my shirt off my back and over my head but not completely off.

"Okay I'm going to start disinfecting it. It's going to sting like hell." He informed.

Before I could protest he had pressed a alcohol pad onto my open wound. I immediately flinched away from the touch.

"Oh my god that hurts!" I shouted.

"I know I know. Keep still. I'll give you a sticker afterwords if you cooperate." He said as he tried again.

I hissed as he began to clean it and the surrounding skin.

"Say Shion. Are you okay?" Coen asked much softer. I knew what he meant yet a part of my brain told my mouth to say otherwise.

"Hm? Ow...yeah I'm fine. I mean I've been better but yeah."

"No really Shion...you look as though you were hit by a bus." Coen continued as he finished his disenfecting.

"Well that's what happens when you get into sticky situations you know." I say as I felt the bandages tape onto my skin.

"Right...look Shion...I know I don't know you all that well and because of that I won't have much of a impact with my words so...I just want you to be careful. This is your only body. You don't get another one."

"Thank you Coen...I'll try." I say in response. His words not truly sinking in.

"Good. Now raise your hands." He said as he began lifting my shirt.

"Eh?! Wait no!" I say in protest as I pull my shirt back down.

"Well this shirts all dirty. I'll let you borrow mine." He said as he gave me a confused and concerned look.

"T-that won't be necessary." I say standing up from the swing.

"Come now Shion don't be difficult. That thing is dirty. I have an extra undershirt-"

"Thank you Coen but I'm fine." I say still gripping my shirt.

"Fine. I can't force you. But at least let me see your other injuries." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah well it's just my arm that's-" before I could finish he grabbed my arm and began unraveling the bandaging.

There was a small moment of silence as he looked at my arm.

"Stiches? It's not infected. It's bruised." He said studying it.

"Well they kind of grabbed my arm...so." I said not making eye contact. Coen was always surprisingly serious and kind.

"And do you want to tell me who 'they' is?" He asked as he began inspecting my face.

"They are thugs. I don't know what else to tell you." I say as believably as possible.

"And how did you get this?" He questioned. This isn't good. If I tell him a different story and relays it to Nezumi they'll be suspicious of me.

"..." I didn't say a thing.

"Look Shion I'm leaving here to go visit my family home soon. I won't be here. And should anything like this occur again...I just want you to be safe. So promise me...to be safe. Okay?"

"I...Sure." I said not looking him in the eye. His solem look would make threatening guilt trip.

"Let's get you home." He finally said after the silence.

Home? Back to that place? That's not home.

"R-right." I hesitantly reply.

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I made my way past the vaugely familiar houses. I recognize a few lawns leading to Shions house.

I felt a vibration in my pocket. I stop and pull my phone out. It's from my foster care.

I had texted them about my field trips extension. I was seeing if they would be able to sigh my papers tonight.

They replied with a yes. I replied with an ok and shut my phone. I then arrived at Shion's house. It had off white walls and closed white blinds.

I walked up the short cement path to their door step. I wonder if he's even home.

I look around for a door bell and see that it was taken off. Okay knocking it is.

I knocked on the door four times. I stepped back and wait. I hear no movement.

Is he asleep? If he is sick I wouldn't be surprised. I sighed as I then turned to walk away.

I turned around to see two cars that weren't there before. Perhaps I didn't notice them in the first place.

I lower my eyes and stick my hands in my pockets. I can't be seen in the west block as a student. Especially if there is officers around.

Still where am I supposed to go? I speed up my pace. I almost forgot!

Theres that park I went to that night with Shion. I think there's a bathroom there too.

I heard the slow roll of tires following me. Shit they are following me. Why?!

Maybe I should head back to the school. Seems like a safer area then the park.

I lift my head to taking in my surroundings. I'm still a ways from the park.

I could use my phone...use my phone...that's it! I stop walking. I pulled out my phone and open my notes.

I press buttons and scroll through my contacts. I press on the number and dial. I put the phone up to my ear and begin walking slower.

I was pretending to call my foster care. I just need a destination.

"Hello?...yeah its me...yeah I know...I was wondering if right now would be a good time...great...sure...I'll hurry...okay bye." I spoke louder than usual just in case they were listening. I would put anything past these guys.

I closed my phone and slipped it into my backpack. I then broke into a sprint. As expected they sped up.

I made my way around the streets and several blocks. I finally spotted the park. As expected no one was there. I don't know what I was hoping for.

I stop to take a breath and figure out which direction the foster care would be from here.

Thats when the car began to roll up towards me. I felt my panic rise. I had to move.

Why didn't I just wait at Shion's house?! I began running now. Call it instinct or whatever. I just don't want to be caught.

I looked around the area and was looking for an area I could lose them. A alley way or store, anything right now will do!

"Nezumi!" I heard a voice call out to me. I turn my head towards the source. I see it was Coen and...Shion?!

I imediatly race towards the crosswalk. Normally I wouldn't but I really don't want to break the law right now.

I imediatly race towards the two.

"Hey Nez-" before Coen could finish I interrupted him.

"Go home Coen." I commanded.

"Why?" He asked mildly concerned.

"Because..." Another voice spoke. We turned to meet eyes with another teen.

"Lennox?! What are you doing here?" Coen responded.

I didn't even notice him approach.

"I was playing hide and go seek with Nixon...I can't find him." The guy said in a concerned yet calm voice.

"What?! Why didn't you say so earlier!? Nezumi Shion I got to go!" He said now running along side the taller guy.

Shit I forgot! I look around for the car. It's gone?!

"H-hey Nezumi are you alright? You look pale." Shion spoke up as he gently grasped my wrist.

I stiffed at the touch.

"Yeah...I just decided I needed to work on my cardio." I said sarcastically.

"Still you look as though you were being chased." He said right on the dot.

"Yeah well I kinda was but you know it's no big deal." I say as I let my heart calm down.

"Chased?!" He said letting go of my wrist. Was he feeling my pulse?

"Shh! Look I think we should talk. And preferably in a less open place." I say looking over my shoulder every so often.

Shion nodded. We began walking away from the park.

"Where?" Shion asked.

I thought over it for a bit. Where could we talk?

"Your house?" I suggested. He tensed up.

"Ah...well my dad is home and...that won't work." He spoke while staring down.

"He is? I was just at your house. I knocked and everything." I questioned.

"Oh really? Why?"

"To uh...give you some papers from class." I recalled the whole reason for this mess.

"Were they that important?" He asked. He's avoiding a certain topic.

"They're for the field trip." I state simply.

"Oh? What for?" He replied. I felt my eye twitch.

"Nevermind that. We need a secluded place." I said looking around cautiously.

"Right. How about your place?" He suggested.

"Your kidding right?" I said with the raise of a brow.

"Actually no." He said back honestly.

"My place is in the West Block. You would be eaten alive." I said with a snicker.

"Well your with me right?" He asked dare I say innocently.

The little turd knows how to manipulate people.

"Yeah so?"

"Well your really tough so I'm sure they wouldn't want to mess with you." He said with a smile. A devious smile indeed.

"Heh even so you'd hold me back. So no." I said. I notice him frown. I knew pushed his pride to try to appeal to my ego.

"Geez I was only trying to help." He said crossing his arms.

"Okay how about we go to my foster care?"

"Your foster care?" He said surprised.

"I told you I was an orphan right? Or not was...I still am. So?"

"Yeah! Let's!" He said with a smile. He looked in pain.

"Yeah...lets." I felt a pang of regret. What's the worst that could happen?

**(*Shion's POV)**

We finally arrived at the large sized house. It looked quite old too.

"Okay I have to warn you. My foster guardian can be...well loud...and over exaggerate...and have a unique sense of humor...also selective hearing." Nezumi said with a pained expression.

"She sounds interesting." I say with a smile as I ignore the pain in my body.

He grabbed the metal knocker and pounded on the door.

"Alright! Alright! I hear ya!" A elderly voice said from the other side. The elder opened the door with a strong swing.

"Well for god sakes why didn't you tell me you were bringing company?!" She yelled as she began pulling her hair together.

"I'm sorry about that. I happen to run into him on the way here-"

"Ah shut your trap. And what my your name be honey?" She then focused on me.

"The names Shion Parker ma'am." I said as she locked arms with me. I noticed the smell of smoke strongly linger in the room.

"My what a beautiful name. And such a adorable boy you are! What is a nice boy like you doing with my ratty son?" She said as she sat both of us down on her couch.

"Well we're classmates and good friends. He's been wonderful companion." I said honestly.

"Companion?! Why didn't you tell me you had such a person in your life? And not even introducing me to him? Well no matter now we can become better acquainted." She said not even stoping for Nezumi's reply.

"Of course." I say with a smile. I look over to Nezumi who was mildly ticked off.

"Now tell me...how old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen ma'am."

"Sixteen! Oh of course. And how are you in school?"

"I do my best ma'am." I say with confidence.

"Good very good. Where do you live?" She asked as Nezumi joined us with three glasses of water.

"In a house nearby the school."

"Very good. Family?"

"Just me and my father."

"Good it's good to have parents. And hobbies?"

"Hobbies?...well I do enjoy learning about the environment."

"A smart one huh? How are you at house work?"

"Hey." Nezumi intruded on her list of questions.

"Would you stop interrogating him?" Nezumi continued.

"Oh hush up. Now where were we? Oh yes house work!"

"Well I do many chores around the house and I'm the cook of the two of us." I say proudly.

"Well isn't that swell. He's a keeper." She said with a approving nod.

"Yeah yeah. But I came over for your signature not your approval." He said as he began pulling his binder from his bag.

He threw out a couple crumpled papers that were no doubt love letters.

"Such a rude child." She grumbled as she let go of my sore arm. I tried my hardest not to shift my weight onto my back against the couch.

He pulled out a pen and pointed to the place she needed to sign.

"There. Now where were we?" She said as she sat back with me.

"Enough is enough old lady. Shion and I need a quiet place to study. So we'll be taking the guest room." He said quickly. He motioned for me to follow him.

"Is that so. You never told me you needed a tutor." She snapped back with a irratated grin.

"Who said we were tutoring? Perhaps we just wish to study with eachother." Nezumi said in a challenging voice.

I slowly stood up from my uncomfortable position.

"Oh of course of course...call it what you want."

"What are you trying to imply?" He asked back with a clear frown.

"Why not just be honest with yourself kiddy. Your jealous." She said with a smirk.

"Jealous? Of what?!"

"Oh nothing." She said as she turned to leave with a hop in her step.

Nezumi let out a sigh/groan. I chuckled at the scene.

"Shut up and come on." He said as he led me to the room upstairs.

He opened the door and let me in and closed it behind us.

"She's quiet amusing." I said.

"Hah! For you perhaps." He said as he let his hair down. Wow his hair is really long.

He really has a handsome face. He started to pull his hair back into a bun.

"Your staring." His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh sorry. You have nice hair." I said honestly.

"Hm...thanks I guess." He said with a smirk...or was that a smile?

"So tell me why you were being chased?" I asked eagerly.

"Don't know. I was at your house when this car just showed up and began tailing me for no apparent reason." He explained.

"Wow...that is strange." I said pondering on why myself.

"And you? Why weren't you at school?" He questioned. I felt my heart rate increase.

"I was in a bit of a sticky situation." I said buying myself to think of an explanation.

"Oh? Which was?"

"I was on my way towards the store to get some alcohol. Not the beverage the medical type of alcohol. But it was late at night. And I was mugged." I said in a faked calm voice as a few flashback of last nights event resurfaced.

Nezumi was silent for a bit.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"I just told you-"

"No...what happened to you?" He corrected himself.

"Well I was just dragged and pinned down." I said as more memories resurfaced. I felt my body begin to slightly shake.

"Is that all?" He questioned further. Stop this Nezumi...I don't...want to remember.

"Yeah...well that took my money does that count?" I said with a laugh that was bridge line crying.

"Shion...I'll ask again...is that all." He said a serious tone. My mind was shouting not to tell him. Yet the rest of me was in pain and ready to give up.

"I already told you...that's it." I said as I felt my eyes burn. The memories flood my mind. I felt my body shake.

"Shion...look at me." He said in a stern voice. I knew I shouldn't. But right then my walls were cracking. I looked up at him. We made eye contact. He had a concerned frown.

I didn't blink as I felt the tears fall on their own. The pain and terror that will haunt me. The smell of drugs and the sent of sweat and beer.

The pain of my injuries being re-opened. The screams. That laugh. I was trying so hard not to. Not to cry.

I felt the pathetic sounds just waiting in my throat. I couldn't tell how hard I was shaking till a sturdy arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry." I croaked out. I wrapped my arms around the other ignoring the pain.

"It's okay..." He said quietly. I could tell he was not used to intimate contact. He was stiff and tense. Even so this little act was worth more than words.

I then heard him whisper.

"I will wait."

**A/N Here we go some sort of Nezushi! And today is my special day so yay! So I'll try to reply to your reviews today too! Still I want to thank all of you for your overwhelming support! Tell me what you think! Ideas and thoughts are welcome! Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Why even try?

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

After the awkward hug I let Shion use the bathroom to clean up. And with some convincing I got him to let me re-patch him up.

And with that we stayed the night here. Once in bed he was out like a light.

I went downstairs to put his clothes to wash when I was startled by the old lady.

"He's to soft to be so tough." She spoke in a whisper.

Shaking off my startled state I barely caught what she said.

"I know." I said softly as I pressed the buttons on the washing machine.

"You say that. But the poor thing is swinging on monkey bars with nothing below him."

There was a moments silence where I pondered her words.

"That's not true. I..."

"You'll what?"

"I want to help."

"Does he know that?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! He...just won't let me." I whisper yell.

"Does he trust you?"

"I'd like to think so." I say as I stare at the washing machine.

"So the problem is that he is not letting himself open up fully?"

"Basically." I respond and crossing my arms.

"Well have you opened up? Showed him that your also willing to do your part?"

I was silent. I knew she was right.

"See? Start there. Gain his trust by trusting him."

"I guess." I said hesitantly.

"But remember it won't be easy. The boy has been subjected to some nasty beatings. I can't say by who but I do know...is when you get a child who has been hurt it takes even longer to let them trust again. So be nice." Was all she said as she turned to leave.

"Oh and Rat..." She continued.

"What?" I replied.

"Don't run away this time." Was all she said as she walked away.

I just blinked as her words didn't set in. I shook my head as I decided to go to bed as well.

I decided to leave the clothes to wash as I go upstairs. I look around at the old house.

The old lady must already be in bed. She sure still moves around quickly for a lady her age.

I make my way up the squeaky stairs. I go down the hall and slowly open the door.

I walk inside and shut it quietly. I forget these rooms don't have locks. I give a small sigh as I began to strip.

Putting my clothes in the hamper I then pull out the drawer to see it my old pj's from middle school.

The pants barely still fit me. They were a bit short.

I decide that's good enough. I climb in bed and cover myself with the floral quilt and comforter.

I frown as I couldn't get comfortable. I turn on my side with the bed creaking with every movement.

This dam house is so old. Everything either creaked or squeaked. I turn back on my back.

My mind was to full of thoughts to even get to sleep.

From the stupid field trip, the weird car chase, and mostly Shion's predicament.

He says he was mugged but I just don't buy it. Everything just seems off.

And his only family is his father. What must he think of his son getting beaten?

Shion didn't want us to go to his house cause his dad was there.

Why? It's none of my business any ways-

_"Don't run away this time."_

I gave a sigh again. I know she's right but it's easier said than done.

My mind drifted back to when I was treating Shion's wounds.

His back seemed to have been...impaled with glass.

With my knowledge of wounds I could tell he wasn't cut...rather pressed onto glass beneath him.

I felt my face scrunch up at the thought. He must have been so much pain.

You're wrong old lady...he must be stronger than he looks.

Too strong. He can't just keep everything to himself. It's so freaking frustrating.

So what do I-

_"Well have you opened up? Showed him that your also willing to do your part?"_

Open myself up? What do I do? Tell him about my life? That's seems over personal doesn't it?

He seemed happy about leaning about my past. Tell him about my past? Again that seemed over personal coming from me. Maybe with time I could.

But even with time it seems I'm in a rush. Perhaps the fear of what could or will happen to him.

I mean with having seening how he was just earlier I could tell he was slowly crumbling.

But he picked himself up. Yet he seemed fustrated he had let his hold slip.

_"You say that. But the poor thing is swinging on monkey bars with nothing below him."_

What is he holding onto? What could possibly be holding onto that is a better option?

Who else is he close to? Wasn't there that Safu girl? Wonder what happened to her.

And he just lives with his dad. I never met his dad before.

I'm surprised that he hasn't picked up and moved with his son having been beat up twice.

I frown at the thought.

Seriously though what is his dad doing? Does he not care where his son is right now?

He must have family issues. He said his mother died right? Could that be part of the issue?

A soft sound of crying snapped me out of my thoughts. Shion?

I quickly get out of bed and make my way to his room next door.

I creak open the door to see the source of the sound. Shion seemed to be tossing and turning.

He mumbles incoherent words as he whined in his sleep. I stood there for a bit pondering if I should wake him or not.

I drew closer and closed the door behind me. I turned on the lamp to see that Shion looked very red and possibly was or is crying.

A nightmare? I gave a quick sigh and the grasp his swinging wrists.

"Shion...hey...Shion!" I whisper yell. He began fighting my grasp.

I let go and felt the forming frown on my face. Okay not the wrist then.

I then grasp his shoulders. He still lightly fought me. How is he not awake?

"Shion. It's me Shion. It's Rat-ah I mean Nezumi. Come on Shion wakey wakey." I said as I lightly shook him.

He suddenly sat up. Startling me for a bit. He hung his head and tightly held onto my upper arms.

"Rat?" He said with a trembling voice.

He caught that? I didn't think he was awake.

"Yeah it's me. You okay?" I try to say consolingly. I'm not good at this kind of thing.

"Is it really you Rat?" He said with jagged breaths.

"Yeah it's me." I said as I awkwardly pat his arm. I hope he hasn't taking a liking to that name.

He began chuckling for a bit. Or was he crying?

"I'm so glad to see you." He said as his nails slightly dug into my skin.

"Right...so uh...you okay?" I ask as I sat across from him as he still didn't let go.

He hesitantly nodded his head.

"Do you need water or uh..." I stopped and thought of anything he could need.

"No...it's alright. I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." He said as he slightly lifted his head and rubbed his eyes and face with his sleeve.

"It's fine. Get back to sleep. You need it." I say as I peel his hands off my arms.

He didn't say anything as I stood up to leave.

"Thank you Nezumi." He said softly as I opened the door.

I stopped and turn to glance at him. He was clutching his sheets head still hanging low.

I gave a sigh and shut the door and walked back over to him.

"Move." I say momentarily crossing my arms.

"Huh?" He asked me dumbfounded. His already red eyes rimmed with pink stared at me confusedly.

"Don't huh me. Move over." I said moving my hands in a shooing motion.

He blinked a couple times then did as he was told and scooted over towards the wall.

I lifted the covers and eased myself into the warmed up bed. I stretched my hand over to the lamp and struggled to find the switch.

Finally with the lights off I tuck myself in and face away from Shion.

I heard him finally slide underneath the covers and lay on his back.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Why? Because if you start balling again I don't want to get up and out of bed to see if you need warm milk or whatever." I rambled on.

I heard Shion snort and face towards me.

"Warm milk?" He added with a laugh.

"Well warm milk for the crying baby right?" I ask annoyed at his light teasing. I was to tired for this.

"Your logic is undeniable huh?" He said with a soft snicker.

"Completly undeniably undeniable. Now sleep." I said while not bothering to open my eyes.

"Kay." Was all he said as he shuffled a bit but quickly fell asleep.

With having no longer been probed by many thoughts and worries I also easily drifted to sleep.

**(*The Next Morning)**

"Wake up Rat!" The old ladies voice peirced my ears.

I heard her next door. I shot out of bed and went over to her.

"Be quiet!" I whisper.

She turned towards me and frowned.

"Why were you in his room?" She then whispered seemingly understanding I wanted to let Shion sleep.

"Things happened. Either way you need to pipe down." I said irratibly.

"Ooh...I didn't think I was right. Well congratulations I guess even rats like you can get lucky huh." She stated simply.

"What are you going on about? You know what I don't even want to know." I say as I close Shions door and head to my temporary room.

"You going to school?" She asked.

"Isn't that why you woke me up?" I asked with a sneer.

"Not quite. I wanted to ask you what have you been doing?"

Not feeling embarrassed as I changed in front of her I stopped my actions to stare at her confusedly.

"What do you mean?" I reply as I slip on my shirt.

"Two officers came here early this morning asking for the location of you two. And they seemed determined to find you."

"Yeah well I'm just as confused as you. They stared chasing me for no goddam reason yesterday."

"Watch your language. Look Rat you know your work isn't quiet legal or is in a very legal location either. Should you get arrested you'll be sent to a correctional facility then shipped of to another foster care. Your not even supposed to be here for a twenty four hour period."

"I know."

"Well if you understand then I suggest you and you boyfriend leave before they decide to come back." She said strictly.

"My what!" I said in a whispered shout.

"Come down stairs I have a quick breakfast before you go." She said as she went down stairs completely ignoring me.

I groan and then pick up my back pack after changing and go back to the other room to wake up Shion.

He was surprisingly still asleep. I think.

I put a hand on his shoulder and begin to shake his a bit.

"Hey Shion time to get up. Come on get up." I said as I shook his a little harder.

He started to stir awake. Once he was turned on his back his eye shot open and he sat up quickly hitting his head on my arm.

"I'm awake I promise-ah...Nezumi?" He said finally coming to his senses.

"In the flesh. Do you always wake up like that?" I said with a raised brow.

"Uh not usually. I'm just not used to being woken up." He said as he rubbed his fore head.

"Right. Anyways we gotta go. The old lady has breakfast come on." I said as I turned to leave.

"Ah wait Nezumi!" He called out.

"What?" I peaked my head back in the room.

"Um if you don't mind me asking but where are my clothes?" He asked hesitantly.

"They're in the dryer still." I recall.

"So am I supposed to go down stairs in this?" He asked unsurely.

"Yeah it's fine. Why? You embarrassed?" I asked raising a brow.

"Well...kinda. But I guess here's no other option is there." He said as slowly slid from the sheets.

He stepped out revealing his bare legs with that pink mark ringing around his leg.

He stood up showing that he was in one of the old ladies dressing gowns.

"What?" He asked in a sharp tone. His face showed his embarrassment.

I began to snicker at the sight. "Oh it's nothing. Come on." I said leading the way down the stairs.

"Is that you boys?" The old lady called as she heard out footsteps on the creaky stairs.

"Yeah. Say are Shions clothes done drying?" I say.

"Hm? Oh his clothes? Let me check." She said as she left to the laundry room.

We approached the dinning table and saw two granola bars and two ripe bananas.

Although she could cook she often took the easy route. She finally came back.

"The washer broke down again." She stated frustratedly.

"So there not even washed?"

"Well its very soapy. It didn't get to the rinsing cycle." She said with a sigh.

"Well that's just great." I added with my own sigh.

"I'm so sorry love. I will get these clothes cleaned up for you real quick and you can pick them up whenever you get the chance. Sound okay?" She said sweetly to Shion who was conflicted at the moment.

"Oh thank you ma'am but I can take it home and take care of it-"

"No I insist. It be rude to have you rude to have you do that. So that's that." she said with a kind sternness.

"Ah well then thank you so much."

"Its my pleasure dear. My you two best be on your way. Oh but here take this for breakfast. I know it's not enough but hopefully it will tide you over." She said with a smile as she handed the snacks to Shion and threw them at me.

"Now off you go." She said as she shoved Shion's shoes and our backpacks into my chest/face and guided us out the door with a slam.

We stood there in a moments silence.

"Oh let me help you." Shion said finally noticing my position. He took his bag and shoes from me.

"Thanks." I said silently as he slipped on his shoes with out socks.

"And sorry about the old hag she doesn't like to smoke with guest in the house. So I guess she was on her last nerves." I explained as I put the snacks in my bag for later.

"Oh It's fine. I understand. I think its kind of her to do that." He said with a smile as he finished tying his shoes.

"Well I guess. Also you can't go to school like that. So want to go home?" I suggest as we began walking.

"No! I mean I'd rather not. Cause...well you see my dad is-"

"You got family issues I get it. It's not a problem." I intervened.

"Yeah...thanks. But what about you? Are you going to school?"

"And leave you here in a night gown inured and alone...sure." I say sarcastically.

"Oh...okay." He said dejectedly.

"Shion I was joking." I said slightly dumbfounded.

"Oh right right! Ah well thanks but you really should go. I'm not an a excuse to miss."

"Your also stupid." I added slightly annoyed.

"Huh why?" He asked confused.

"Look Shion I know it's tough and during times like these you tend to belittle yourself but believe it or not but your still someone. And being someone who is wearing my old ladies gown I can have you getting blood all over it." I said rather quickly.

That's as close as I'm going to get to admitting my concern for him.

We walked in silence for a bit. Perhaps he was contemplating what I said. Despite his outer exterior of social intelligence he is still pretty smart.

Thats putting it lightly.

"Thank you. It seems it's your turn in teaching me a life lesson huh?" He said with a sort smile as he walked a little closer to me.

"God knows you need it." I say with a sarcastic tone.

He laughed a bit and carefully shifted his bag to his other hand.

"So where are we going?" He asked as he played wig the laced hem of the gown.

"I guess we can go somewhere a little more seclud-

_"...Gain his trust by trusting him."_

"-ed or uh...we can go to my place." I suggest remembering my conversation with the old lady.

"Really? Why did you change your mind?" He asked see seemingly cheering up a bit.

"Well it's not like I have many other options. Plus with your injuries it'd be best to rest on something softer." I reply.

"I see. I'm not in much pain though." He added.

"Do you want to go to my place or not?" I asked irratibly.

"Yes yes sorry. I just think you'd do that. So I was just curious as to why."

"Well we don't always get the answers now do we?" I said without thinking.

He went quiet. Ah crap. I didn't mean to make him feel guilty. Dam.

"That's why we have to be patient and persistent." I added hoping to fix what I said earlier.

He agreed with a 'mhm'. Great job Nezumi you just had to be a dick didn't you.

"You upset?" I asked not wanting to beat around the bush anymore.

"Huh? No I was just thinking...you're right. I've been a terrible friend." He said with a sad look.

"Perhaps your right. You've been a bad friend. But I think your excuse is more than worthy. Having paid the price in a more physical manner. And more than you deserve really." I said dipping into my sentimental side.

Do I have one of those? I didn't know I did.

"I'm not sure wether to be upset or not by what you said." Shion's said with a honest laugh.

"Well I meant it more in a positive manner. I'm not good at his kind of thing." I admitted.

"I can tell." Shion replied with a snicker.

"Hey you can't make fun of my consoling technics considering what your wearing." I said with a smirk.

"Ehh...I guess you win." He said as he pulled at the gown.

"Natrually." I said with a grin.

We continued walking in silence as we drew closer to the west block area. It was daylight so I was less nervous.

Although with how Shion looks I can't be to sure.

"I got a joke." Shion broke the silence.

"It's been a while since we last did that huh?" I say with a thoughtful grin.

"Yep wanna hear it?"

"Yeah go for it." I said with a questioning look wondering what'd monstrosity of a joke he'd say this time.

"Why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?

"Why?"

"Because the "P" is silent."

It took me a second to register he had just said. I snort and gave a breathy chuckle.

"That was the best one so far." I say honestly.

"Really?" Shion said with a smile.

"Yeah really." I replied.

"Okay you do one." He suggested.

"A joke?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"Uh...okay this one is terrible." I said with a light groan.

"Come on yours can be worse than mine."

I made a 'pfft' in response as I though of how the joke went again.

"It's hard to explain puns to kleptomaniacs because they always take things literally. Gosh dang that was awful!"

Shion began laughed a lot probably at me.

"I don't care what you say but that was good."

"Yeah right. Maybe you for you."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." He defended.

"Right. Keep dreaming kid." I said with a smirk.

"I'll make a joke that will blow you away!" He said with more enthusiasm. It's nice to see him more cheerful.

Again I don't know where this side of me came from.

"At how bad it is?"

"Hey I can do it if I try!"

"Hah knowing you it'll be so bad that'll make me laugh." I said kiddingly.

"Well you'll see! If I didn't think I could," his face was sparked with determination.

"Why even try?"

**A/N I had no clue what to do with this chapter if you couldn't tell. Still Shion discovered Nezumi's identity! Yay! Now time for Mr. Rat to figure it out. Still I want to thank you all for your wonderful support! And tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! Thanks for Reading!**


	12. Because I can

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*Shion's POV)**

"I like it. It feels real cozy." I said as I bounce a little on the worn in red couch.

"To you perhaps. To me it's a dump." Nezumi replied as he brought me some water in a funny looking cup.

"Aw come on for a sixteen year old I think this a great accomplishment. Most boys at your age are just fooling around." I point out as I take a sip of the water.

"Most kids at my age? Pfft. Most kids my age are trying to figure out the thing in between there legs." He said with a smirk. It took me a second to realize what he meant.

"Ah...I suppose so huh. Well they can't help it. With raging hormones and all." I add.

"Sure sure. I know a guy that is still a virgin at age thirty eight." Nezumi said shufflling through clothes for me.

"Wow. Good for him. I guess." I said confused on if that was good thing or not.

"Yeah. Oh and here." He said tossing a pair of sweat pants and a white shirt at me.

"Thank you. Uh where should I change?" I say standing up.

"Hm? Change...the bedroom or bathroom I guess." Nezumi replied in a odd tone.

"Right." I say going into the small bathroom. As I close the door behind me I feel uneasy.

Keeping a stiff and cheery demeanor is hard to do. Yet I'm glad Nezumi seems to go with the flow.

I pull off the night gown and fold it. I look around to see if I can set it anywhere. I balance it on the sink as I begin to change.

I easily pull on the sweat pants. I stop for a moment to look at my body. The light bruises that marked me along with my pink scar.

My injuries that have been tended to and covered. I still felt quiet sore. I feel my emotions start to buble back up.

I shake my head and rub my eyes. I can't get emotional. I can't. Doing that will only lead to more questions. And that will lead to more lies.

Thats when I spot a tube of lipstick in the trash along with a broken brush in the trash can. My eyes widen in surprise. Well this is interesting.

I wonder who's this is. A girlfriend? I thought he was in love with a male though? I push away my thoughts. I best not take to long in here.

I finish changing and step out back in to the small living room area.

"Where should I put this?" I ask about the gown.

"On my dresser is fine." He replied as he dug through his back pack.

I do as he said and put the night gown down.

"Catch." He said suddenly tossing the granola bar at me.

"Eat. You need it." He continued as he also tossed the banana to me.

I fortunately caught both with a minimal juggling.

"Thank you." Was all I said. It wasn't till I open the package till I noticed I was quiet hungry.

But despite my hunger I made sure I ate at a normal speed.

"So Nezumi what do you do?" I ask wanting to take his attention away from me.

"What do I do? Work wise right?" He questioned back.

"Yeah."

"I...I act." He said in thought.

"Act? Like act act? Where? What do you act?" I reply surprised. That little kid who I met four years ago was an actor?! And had his own place at age sixteen!

Wait could that explain the lipstick in the bathroom?

"I preform at a theater. Nothing special really." He replied hesitantly.

"Wow that's amazing! I could never do that."

"I beg to differ," he said with a more hushed tone. My cheerfulness lowered as I processed what he said.

"You'd be the best joker there. You'd fit into the costume and everything." Nezumi continued as he seemed to frown at his words.

"Is that sarcasm?" I asked in playful tone trying to shake it off.

"Yes and no." He said tipping his head from side to side then taking sip of water.

"Say Nezumi are you a girl?"

Nezumi then dramatically spit out his drink.

"The heck did that come from?" He asked wiping his wet chin.

"Wait that came out wrong. What I meant is...for your acting." I tried to explain my question.

"Jesus...you are so blunt that it's embarrassing." He said piching his nose.

"Perhaps. Still do you? Play the princess or female?" I ask still very curious.

"...Yeah what's it to you?" He said in a more defensive manner.

"Nothing whatsoever. I think it suits you." I say with a smile.

"Being a girl suits me? I suppose you're not the only one who'd think so. Still I'm very much so a guy." He said leaning back onto his bed.

"I agree. You're very much so a guy. And I like you best as you."

"Your mouth tends to run with your mind huh?" He asked covering his face with one hand.

"I've been told I was a bit of an airhead." I say with a small chuckle.

"Airhead huh? It suits you."

**(*The Next Day)**

_I felt rays of sun hitting my cheeks as my awareness was returning to me._

_"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Mom said as she picked up a basket full of clothes._

_"No it's alright...What time is it?" I replied looking around the room._

_"It should be around seven. Don't worry it's the weekend. So no school. So are you excited for the field trip?" She went on as she began folding the clothes and placing them on the bed._

_"Yes quite excited." I say as I stretched my arms._

_"Well I'm glad. Still I don't want any of the kids picking on you. So before I forget remind me to call your teacher." She said sternly._

_"Pick on me?" I asked confusedly._

_"Yes Hun. Don't try and play dumb; I know what's going on. Those marks on your body...they are from the bully. He hurt you."_

_"Mom it's been years since any kids bullied me."_

_"Honey...I know it's not an easy thing to admit, but you are not fooling me. They hurt my son, so they will have to deal with me." She said with a 'hmph'._

_"There's no need mom. I can take care of myself. Besides-"_

_"No Shion your mistaken. It's one hundred percent my business. You are still much to young to make your own decisions. Plus I'm mom. That's all I need." She said as she paused her folding to look me in the eye._

_"But mother there are no bullies to begin with. We are all friends. I even have made a awesome new friend and...so everything's fine. There's no need to be worried."_

_"Don't tell me that Shion. Don't you ever tell your mother not to worry. I don't care if I'm six feet under I will still worry about you." She said with a certain sternness that shook me._

_"Of course mom I understand-"_

_"No Shion...you don't. And that's what's the hardest thing to get. Shion I am your mother...and with that I love you with all my heart...so just let me-"_

"Hey! Wakey wakey!...You wanna stay there all morning that's fine by me, but if I step or kick you it's not my fault.

My eyes shoot open as I was awoken by Nezumi's voice. My eyes still blurry.

"Why am I on the floor?" I ask noticing my surroundings.

"You tell me." He said as he went off into the kitchen.

I didn't feel to sore. I couldn't have been here for long then.

I slowly sat up slowly as I began to feel the after effects again; albeit not as bad.

I make my way to the kitchen and observe Nezumi as he pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Can I help?" I ask almost in a shy voice.

He turned to me and stared at me then the ground as if here were pondering my offer.

"Yeah. You said you could cook right?"

"Yep." I said with a true smile and a nod.

"Well I don't have much. So you can fry some eggs. I'll...uh...get the bread and plates." He said in a unsure tone.

"Okay. Do you have salt?" I ask as I crack two eggs into the already heated pan.

"Yeah it's in the cupboard." He pointed out as he pulled two plates out.

I looked in the cupboard and saw salt pepper and a quite few cans. I took both pepper and salt and then sprinkled them on the eggs.

"Oh Nezumi how would you like yours?"

"How?...um scrambled is fine." He replied. He was now sitting on the small corner of the counter just observing.

"Alright scrambled it is!" I said with a smile. I grabbed the metal fork and began mixing and dicing the eggs as they quickly cooked.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked me rather suddenly.

I paused my movements for a moment but quickly continued.

"It hurts a bit still and I'm still sore but nothing unbearable." I said with a kind smile. I knew it was difficult for him to show concern or at least to get used to it.

"Do you need pain killers?" He suggested as I turned off the old stove not wanting the eggs to burn.

"Not unless you were planning to go on a hike today."

"Well just...know the offers there." He said hoping off the counter and grabbing both plates butting them on the space beside me.

"Thank you." I say sincerely as I serve each serving to both plate.

There was small silence as we grabbed a plate and headed to the living room area.

"I forgot a fork." I say standing up.

"Let me." He said quickly as placed his plate down.

He soon came back with a spoon.

"Here." He said handing me his fork.

"I can just use the spoo-" I began before he quickly shoved his bred in my mouth successfully shutting me up.

He then placed the fork in my hand.

"Shut up and eat." He said with no bite to his words.

I slowly pulled away at the bread chewing what was left in my mouth obeying him. I felt a warmness inside me.

We ate in silence leaving me to my own thoughts.

I wondered mostly why I was on the floor when I awoke. Also trying my hardest to recall the dream I had.

"Do you think you need to go home...anytime soon?" He asked ending the momentary silence.

Home? Go home? No that's not home. I was hurt there. He is there. "_He hurt you." _

"I don't...I'm sure it'd be-uh..." I grew panicky with my words unsure how to word this with out making my dad seem careless of my wellbeing.

"You don't want to go back?" He answered for me.

Yes! I don't want to go back. If I do...he'll be waiting and he'll be mad and he'll hurt me. I don't want that.

"No it's not that per say but it's just that he works and I might be alone for the weekend so I'd rather spend time with you. If that's okay that is." I said trying to keep my breathing in check.

"That's fine. I just wanted to make sure your dad wouldn't send the police for his missing kid."

I wanted to let go of a sigh of relief but held it in.

"No no it's okay. I'm sure he trust me to be on my own." I said with a sad smile. Lying was certainly getting harder.

"I'm sure he does now you want to help me do the dishes?"

"Oh uh yeah of course!" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

**(*Back to School)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

Me and and Shion entered the class conversing about the longevity of shoes.

We stopped behind a couple of other students. I leaned to look inside.

The room looked completely diffrent. From the seats to the window that once was on the left side.

I almost forgot we were getting a new teacher. So this must be their new classroom along with it.

Although I've never seen such drastic renovations for one teacher.

"What is it?" I heard Shion ask as he tried to peer inside as well.

"I forgot!" I suddenly said. Shit I totally forgot to give Shion those papers!

Shion jolted at my sudden shout.

"What? What did you forget?"

"I forgot to give you those papers for the field trip. Shit." I say as I rummage through my backpack.

"Oh? What were they for?"

"A permission slip for the field trip saying it be okay to spend the night there." I said quickly as the line moved inside more as students began taking their newly assigned seats.

"Well if that's the case I wouldn't have been able to get my dad to sign it anyways...b-because work and all." Shion said slightly stuttering on his words.

I'm really starting to get more and more suspicious about his family life.

"Right...Well perhaps-"

"Nezumi?" The teacher called out my name interrupting my thought.

I raised my hand in reply.

"You sit over here." He said quickly pointing to the seat in the far left corner.

"I'll talk later." I said quickly to Shion. He nodded as I then went to take my new seat.

"Shion and Gerard over here." He listed off pointing to the seats across the room. I was now much further from Shion.

Actually the furthest as Shion was the closest to the window on the right.

"Alright class it's time to turn in your permission slips. Then take out your books and read chapter 18 and answer the questions." The new teacher said in a monotone voice.

I pulled out my slip and left it on my desk out for the teacher came around to pick up.

Well with the fact that Shion may not even be going I'm not sure why I'd go my-

Wait wait since when did Shion become the center of my world?

It seems like over the short span of our few nights together I have only become more attached to the albino.

Still it seems to be a perfect opportunity to travel and learn. Why should I-

He needs you.

Who says so? He seems to want distance. He so shut in. Sure I don't want to see the guy get hurt but he doesn't seem to trust me.

Take it slowly. Have patience.

Slow? I can't! Time isn't something I have a lot of. Should I wait it out he could get hurt again.

Dont be foolish Nezumi.

Foolish? Me? The only foolish thing about this is the fact that I'm very concerned for Shion and putting myself out there only to...be regected.

Are you hurt by this?

Me hurt?! I have no reason to be. I am not. Surely I'm over thinking this.

It's Shion after all.

Yeah I know. This is ultimately about him. The idiot doesn't even notice the worry he causes.

Why do I trial myself like this? I'm letting this happen. Of my own free will!

So should the day come when you come to your senses Shion I swear I'll hit you from No.2 and back.

First off you probably wouldn't and even if you did you'd hug him after.

"Shut up."

**(*Lunch)**

**(*Shion's POV)**

"This wouldn't have happened if you were more careful." Nezumi scolded as he helped wipe off the mix of tomato sauce and fruit juice from my uniform.

"Sorry I guess I didn't see him coming." I replied as I peeled a pepperoni of my sleeve.

"Of course you didn't." He continued in a lower mumble. Somehow I could tell he was worried about my injuries. So I answered his silent question.

"Don't worry you did a good job bandaging them." I say with a smile trying to diminish his irritation.

He rolled his eyes as he disposed of the dirtied napkin.

"Say Nezumi...are you going to the field trip?" I asked as we made our way from the rush of the crowd near the cafeteria.

"I don't know." He said rather quickly.

"You should. I'd love to go myself."

"That's the thing you're the one who convinced me to go in the first place. Thus now that your not going...I could care less." He said with a forced nonchalant tone.

"Oh?" Was all I said in return. Was he going just to accompany me? That's awful nice of him.

"You're being unnervingly quiet. You'd usually be chatting my ear off." He pointed out as he tugged on his backpack strap.

"I guess I'm just in thought more often now a days." I say with a smile. Nezumi certainly observant isn't he.

"Well isn't that nice. Still...your...how are you doing." He said almost forcing the words out of his mouth.

"I'm fine. I-I mean I've been better but all is well so...Yeah." I say unsurely rubbing my wrist.

We sit down by a tree towards the corner of the field. We sat in silence for a while watching teens and odd couples roam about.

"Boo!" A voice shouted suddenly into my ears.

I jolt in surprise and face Safu.

"Oh hey Safu." I say with a small grin.

"Hey? That's all I get?"

"Oh sorry let me try again...Hey Safu!" I said with a little more pep.

"Seriously Shion I haven't seen you in days! Come on we need to catch up!"

Suddenly warm fingers grasped my wrists. My eyes widened as I tried to wrench my hand from the hands.

Images from that night came back. The smell and the laugh riddled my senses.

I began fighting against those hands. I could hear a voice call to me.

I felt my heart rate increase and my breath quicken.

I couldn't register who's hand were now on my shoulders.

"Shion!" Her voice called out to me. Her voice was dulled by the same horrid laughter.

I'm going in to a panic attack. I know this much. Yet as I felt a slap on my face it felt all to real. Tears threatened to fall.

The emotions began bubbling up to the surface. I began thrashing about harder.

Those hands suddenly were off my shoulders and a heavier weight came on me.

"No! Please! No! It's me!" I shouted desperate to be free.

Strong yet delicate hands forced me to sit up. Their arms encircled around my arms and chest.

"Please! No!" I cried out again.

Time seemed to stretch as my struggling got less violent.

I still fought against the touch as the voices became clearer.

"Stop! Get off him!" The females voice yelled. My vision blurry with tears.

"Shion...I need you to calm down." A voice said closely to my ear.

"You need to let him go!" she said as she neared me.

"Lower your voice." The male said in an icy tone.

Everything went silent as I slowly came back to my senses. The two hands clasped on my left hand.

Two arms tightly wrapped around me. The chest pressed lightly on mine. A similar erratic heart beat coming from their chest as it also calmed with the silence.

"Gaaaayyy!" Some kid shouted from a distance.

"Shut up!" Safu replied in full force her hands never left mine.

His hair tickling my nose as it was half down. The smell of perfume and sweat coming from the others neck.

"Shion?" Safu's voice called out wearily. I looked over to her as she was wearing a fearful look.

That's why I lie. I don't want to see that face. I screw my eyes shut focusing on controlling my breath.

Deep breaths. In and out. I wasn't sure how long we were there but I felt everything slowly come back into place.

Time seemed to pass so slowly. I found myself now under control still with arms around me.

"Rat...I'm okay...Nezumi?" I called out softly as I gently tapped his back.

"Hey earth to Nezumi? He said to let go." Safu said whacking his back.

"Safu it's f-" I tried to speak up. A part of me that I thought I had shoved away wanted to continue this hug. Yet embarrassment seemed to win.

"Yeah sorry." He said as he quickly let go. I felt the cool air hit me as he got off me. After a moments silence Nezumi spoke up.

"I'll ask you this again Shion...are you okay?" He said with a certain stern softness.

"..." I was silent. I can't. I can't lie. The bell then rang ending lunch.

"Shion do you want to go home?" Safu asked with her face full of worry.

Home? No. Not home. That's not safe. I'll be hurt.

"No. He's fine here." Nezumi answered. Safu frowned at this.

"He's clearly not fine. He needs to go home and rest." She argued.

"Kids! Get to class!" A teacher yelled from a distance.

"Yes sir!" Safu quickly answered and turned back to me reaching out for my wrist.

Nezumi comicly hip bumped her, keeping her from making the same mistake.

"What's your problem?!" She said clearly getting more and more irratated with Nezumi.

"God your voice is annoying." Was all Nezumi mumbled in response.

I then stood up myself dusting my now even dirtier uniform.

"And your a long haired snob! Either way we're going. Come on Shion lets go home." She said as she came up behind me to out her hand on my back to push me foward.

I didn't move as I felt my heart rate begin to speed up.

"He's going to stay here." Nezumi said firmly standing infront of her.

"Excuse me? I don't think so. We're going home-"

"And I said he's staying here." Nezumi said in a low serious tone topped off with a glare.

Safu dropped her hand from my back.

"You're impossible! Why? Who made you boss?" She said glaring back.

"Why?..." He seem to think of a response.

"Because I can."

**A/N I'm sorry! I know this is super late but I was in the hospital for a while and well school work is piled up for me. So again I apologize! But I'm still determined to finish this! And tell me what you think. Share your ideas and thoughts! Also thank you wonderful guest and other reviewers for the support it keeps me going! Thanks for Reading!**


	13. Doesn't even matter

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

Somehow I convinced the little she devil to back off and let Shion stay here. I'm not even a little bit sorry. She obviously couldn't pick up on what I could.

Still I couldn't help but relate a little but of that frustration. I was still a bit in the dark myself.

"Do you wanna go to class?" I ask as we slowly made our way through the empty halls.

"Hm? Y-yeah I mean that what we're supposed to do right so we should just-"

"Just because it's expected of us doesn't mean you can't take a break." I interrupted.

"But it is law Nezumi and I don't think we should break the rules-"

"Shion you had a panic attack. If you wanna go about it the legal way then we'll go to the nurses office and have your dad come-"

"No! I-I mean we should just go to class. Isn't that what you told Safu?" He countered quickly.

"I was coming up with excuses. If telling her that a mouse from the planet grasshopper was threatening to kidnap you I would have." I rambled. Where the hell did that come from?

"I appreciate it Nezumi. I really do but I'm fine now so you can leave me be." He said as we neared the classroom. I stopped in my tracks. I was quite pissed.

"Shion." I called after him as he kept on walking. He stopped but didn't move towards me.

"Come here." I said staring at the back of his head. His hair slightly dirtied from the ground.

"Why? We need to get class. We're already late." He spoke not turning around. I then sprinted towards him and grabbed his backpack before he could move forward.

"What are you-"

"Let go of you straps." I demanded still behind him as he refused to face me.

"What does that have to do with any-"

"Prove to me that your okay. Just let go of your backpack." I asked as I then came around to face him.

"That won't prove anything-"

"Yes it will. So please for the love of god Shion just...please." I sounded pathetic. After so much denial it was hard not to.

He then raised his eyes to look into mine. His face looked shaken. And if I'm right then that won't be the only thing.

He contemplated it for a short bit but gave in as he reluctantly let go of his straps with a breath from his nose.

His hands were still but one he lowered them they began to tremble. He then quickly clasped his hands together noticing the shakiness.

"You're shaking." I bluntly pointed out the obvious.

"It'll go away." He mumbled.

"Urgh...seriously Shion? What will it take to convince you that things can't go on like this? You need a break." I say frustratedly and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"What I need I some space. And with you breathing down my neck I can't get that. So I think you need to realize that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself-"

"Bullshit! Shion it's one thing to lie to others but to start lying to yourself will lead you through a very painful life." I rose my voice and took a step closer to him.

He was silent and didn't reply. At first I thought I'd gone to far but decided these were words he needed to hear. I waited as he just stared at my torso.

He took a breath but them took off his backpack and tossed it into my chest. I took a step back in surprise with the added weight.

"What's this?" I questioned as I held his bag.

"My backpack." He replied with a shrug as he folded his shaky arms. I didn't snap at him for being ridiculous. Instead I just slung it over my free shoulder.

"You giving in?" I asked.

"What else am I going to do. Your almost as stubborn as me when you want to be." He said still cautious at meeting my eyes.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing." I said back with a huff. I began walking him to a more discreet exit in the school grounds.

He followed me silently but willingly. As we approached the gates he finally spoke up.

"Do you do this often?"

"Used to." I answered as we exited the school campus. We made our way through the the quiet neighborhood towards a park a ways from the school.

It was strange. Despite our recent show of closeness we seemed more distant than ever. Like were unsure how to act around each other.

Perhaps it's just me? He too might still be in shock. I'm not completely sure. We just walked side by side towards our destination.

I glanced at him on several occasions only to find the same expression on his face. His eyes were now glued to the ground as we walked only picking his head up to cross the street.

He seemed aware of his surroundings, so perhaps he's just being quiet? I frowned. Was I doing the right thing? It's not like I'm remotely experienced with dealing with sensitive things like this.

I suppose the only lesson goes back to that day.

**(*Flash Back)**

"But where is it your headed? And is it safe? Are you going home? Or running away? Will yo be okay-" I cut the other off with a glare.

"Look I'm not going to tell you. Anyways I got to go now see you around." I then turned to leave.

"Wait! Please!" He yelled and ran to catch up to me. I stopped and turned to wait.

"Here. If you won't come and rest at my house...then please at least take this."

He was handing me his jacket, the first aid kit, and his lunch box?! But why would he?

"It's really the least I can do."

For some one like me? Why should he care? He doesn't know me. Why should he help? It didn't make sense. I didn't ask for his help. Even so he's not obligated to. So-

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why would you do this for a stranger? And throw away your caution? Offering shelter in your own home? Why?" I could help but ask.

"Well cause you know its the right thing to do. This is what makes humans human. Humans are capable of helping each other."

**(*Flash Back End)**

The right thing to do? I suppose so. Still I wonder if this is some type of opposite karma. Something good happened to me. And I share that? I'm really thinking into this to much.

"I can carry it now." Shion spoke snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I respond not quiet sure what he said.

"My backpack. I can carry it now. It was silly of me to have you lug it around for me in the first place." He said with a sheepish face.

"It's fine. Plus you back could use a break. Well...you in general could use a break."

"No really it's fine. I don't want to trouble you-"

"Your not troubling me. I'm doing this cause I want to. If I didn't I wouldn't. It's that simple." I said as raised my hand to poke his cheek.

"You know...you really did end up unexpectedly nice. I actually befriended you thinking you'd over look my issues like the majority did." He said with a small grin.

"Are you saying I came off to you as a cold and uncaring?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Heh no not that bad. You seemed off putting. Perhaps it was your rejection of all those love confessions."

"Ah...well your not wrong. I'm not the type to jump at the chance to kiss everyone's boo boos." I say with a shrug.

"I guess so. So...why help me then?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Cause he likes ya that's why!" A all to annoying shouted from behind a parked vehicle. Our attention was brought to Inukashi with a couple of dogs along side.

"Is it becoming a hobby for you to stalk me or something?" I say with clear a frown.

"Hah! Don't think so highly of yourself! I was planning on taking the dogs for a walk and then stop by after your schooling was done. But since you decided to cut it short our walk was interrupted."

"Info?" I merely asked feeling my hope rise.

"Yeah from your friend. Said it was urgent." Inukashi explained. Did she mean Sions dad?!

"Well my money is-"

"Later. Here take this I'll be back for the money. I got errands so see you around. Oh and nice meeting you mister mistress!" Inukashi said and handed me a folded paper and left with a annoying grin. Shion merely waved back with a confused smile.

I took the paper and Tucked it away in my zipper pocket to read later. I looked up to see the same conspicuous car parked nearby. I looked around but didn't see any other cars.

"What's the matter?" Shion asked coming a tad closer to me.

"Nothing. Let's go we've been in one spot for to long." I said as I began pulling him along.

"Are we in trouble?" Shion asked as he sped up to equal my pace.

"Heh...not yet." I say we make our way to my place.

**(*Shion's POV)**

"Start striping." Nezumi said as we neared his neighborhood.

"Huh?"

"Your uniform stupid." He said as he took off his.

"Oh! Right sorry I forgot." I said then followed suit.

We made our way through the neighborhood as suspicious eyes followed us. I was starting to feeling a tad anxious. I unconsciously slowed my pace letting Nezumi get ahead.

That's when a hand grasp my upper arm and pulled me into an alley. My senses quickly returned to me. I looked to see two very skimpily dressed women with long nails and wild hair.

"Um..." Was all I could say. I mean if it was a man I'd be expecting to be jumped but it was two women. Would they jump me too?! I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised.

"Wow you have such amazing eyes." The brunette said as she neared me. I stepped back.

"Don't be scared love. We just saw you looking like a lost puppy and decided you were lonely." The not so natural redhead added.

"You looked like you needed some company." The brunette finished as they backed me up against the alley wall.

"Um...I'm sorry ladies but I-"

"Oh for fucks sake." A familiar voice came from my left. I looked to see a a very irritated Nezumi.

"Nezumi!" I said in a glad voice.

"Sorry ladies but this ones mine." Nezumi said as he strutted over to me and grabbed my collar.

"Hey! Thats our paycheck your dragging away." The redhead argued.

"You'd leave us alone if you want to keep yourself in business." Nezumi said with a glare as I just stood there still with my shirt in his grasp.

"Hah?!"

"Last time I checked one of your regular customers happens to be a coworker of mine and he didn't tell you that-"

"Ahh! Just shut up and leave!" The girl shouted and stopped off and was followed by her partner. Nezumi rolled his eyes and continued to drag me along.

"This is precisely why I didn't want to bring you along in the first place. Stop being an airhead and listen. Stick close and blend in." Nezumi scolded me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I apologized and didn't look him the eye.

I heard Nezumi sigh and he grabbed my good arm and just led me all the way to his place.

When we neared his place he slowed his walking pace considerably. He stared at the ground and his slightly creaked open door.

"Fucking...shit." He quietly swore as he approached his door quietly. This alarmed me. I knew something was definitely up when he pulled out his pocket knife.

"Shut up and follow me." He whispered sharply over his shoulder. I nodded and followed closely behind him. He opened the door and peered inside.

I felt my heart rate rise. I then heard a clank on the floor as something dropped. Nezumi then rose his hands above his head and blocked the entrance.

I felt the need to follow suit so I did to. That's when I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me. Three officers approached with guns in hand.

"Get inside!" One of them shouted. Nezumi hesitantly stepped inside. I followed him only to see Nezumi's guardian bound and gagged on the floor with a gun to her head.

My eyes went wide with anger and concern. Why did they do this? Nezumi was then swiftly grabbed and handcuffed.

"Hey! No! What are you doing? Why are you doing this!?" My mind was muddled as I was on the brink of acting rash.

"What did I say Shion?!" Nezumi snapped at me. Even detained he still found room to scold me. The officer then whacked him with the back of his gun.

"Keep quiet." The offender said. Two other agents grabbed me as I barely moved forward.

"Hey! Let go! Where are you-" I was then gaged. Nezumi was wanked up and spit his blood on the officer only to be promptly gaged and blindfolded.

They dragged us out of the complex and towards a empty abandoned parking lot nearby where their undercover vehicles were. I recongnized the car as the stalker car.

This was not good. I suddenly heard a couple distant gun shots. I looked back wondering what happen to her. I was roughly jerked forward as we got close to the car.

What's going to happen to us? Why is this happening is it cause we skipped school? Surely they wouldn't take a hostage for such a crime.

That's when Nezumi was shoved inside the back of one of the cars. I felt my blood go cold as I realize we were being separated.

I began panicking. I started screaming Nezumi's name only to come out as a loud muffled yell. I was then shoved inside a different vehicle.

I felt my vision cloud as if my body already knew the horrors awaiting me. I felt my body shake as the two men still holding me tighten their grip as a third nears me with a needle.

I scream a muffled scream as tears prickled my eyes and my sore throat was used once again expressing my utter terror.

The sting and pain of the needle inserted in my upper arm began to take affect. The tears in my eyes build as my body begins to go lax.

Not even an hour ago I was remotely safe walking along side Nezumi zoning out. Why? What did I do? And why her and Nezumi?They don't deserve this.

Please no. I don't want this. I refuse. I REFUSE...to-...

**(*Nezumi's POV)**

I felt a sharp pain right after I was put inside the car and soon blacked out.

I woke up to find myself strapped down secured to a metal table. The interrogation started soon after they found I had woken up.

They threatened me with only two options. A) Spill everything about Sion's dad B) Imprisonment with awful tests and a all in all a terrible life.

What did I pick? Neither. I stayed silent as they began with their more severe methods of getting one to talk.

Shion's previous words echoed in my head while they became more and more frustrated with my silence.

_"What else am I going to do. Your almost as stubborn as me when you want to be."_

I don't remember how many diffrent torture methods they used on me. Time seemed to drag on. My occasional breaks never seemed to come soon enough.

It was interesting how when I was finally left alone I'd think of nothing. My mind was zoned out not letting me breakdown.

And yet when I was being put in pain I'd think of Shion, the old lady, and Sion and his dad. It's as though if thinking of those people was keeping my mind and body from giving in.

Their words echoed and repeated in my head reminding me how giving up meant losing. And I'd be losing to the very twisted bastards who did this to me. They would win.

And they'd have to kill me twice before I'd even start to contemplate losing. They may have been able to strike fear into the hearts of everyone else but in the face of death I won't run away.

I won't repeat my childhood. The fear that once controlled my every move. Well now their here and they got me. I'll be damned if they'd scare me now.

If someone like Shion can take a beating then I could take almost drowning. I could handle electric shocks. Cause if he can get sliced that many times and still smile I won't break.

That stubborn airhead won't see me lose. That is if I see the nerdy albino again. The fucker better be alive or I swear I'll chase him down in the next life and slap the shit out of him. Then...still probably hug him.

And if I do make it out of this and some how see him again he better freaking trust me then. I'm not sure why me being tortured would cause him to trust me but I think at that point I'd be so sick of his bullshit by then.

**(*Author's POV)**

Nezumi was pulled from the water one last time as he coughed up water. He was gripped by his now wet clothes and dragged to a diffrent room.

They roughly sat him down. They looked beyond pissed. The main interrogator slammed his clipboard on the empty desk.

"This is your last chance. Fess up or face permanent removal of identity. You will be kept here and will be used by our bidding." The man threatened his glasses slightly sliding down his nose.

"..."

"...You left me with no choice. Do it." The man said and then ordering his men to go ahead with the procedure on Nezumi.

**(*Later)**

I wake up still cuffed. My memories consist of being dragged, hit, drugged, manhandled, and locked up.

I feel dizzy, nauseated, and sore. I slowly rise from a hard surface I assume to be my bed. I walk over to the toilet beside my bed to take a piss.

I stare at my reflection of the silver toilet. My prison like hospital clothes are clean but wrinkled. The room is stuffy making it hard to breath.

My hair was a short buzz cut. Was it always like that? I look fucking weird. Well I suppose if I'm manhandled again it's one less thing to grab me by.

There wasn't any soap to wash with. Only a fountain with a drain. Fuck sanitary shit. Let's die from disease. They don't care. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to either.

In the end time will move on with or without me. My life...

doesn't even matter.

**A/N What is this pitiful orginization of the alphabet?! How dare it pop up so late and dare to be so awful! Shame on it and its creator! How dare it call itself a chapter! Riddled with mistakes and a incomprehensible moving plot! Look away!...**щ(ಥДಥщ)**...Thanks for Reading!**


	14. But you do

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(* Nezumi's POV)**

**(*Time Skip)**

We were in a line connected by the chains around our ankles. They were loading us into trucks by the dozen. I marched staring blankly at the ground. They gave us fresh clothes and a dose of drugs to keep us calm.

I've been here for only two days and I was already leaving. Of course, they told us we were just going to No.1. More like the number one place for dead people. My body twitched to resist by my muggy mind couldn't seem to cooperate with my instincts.

Once inside the vehicle, we were locked in and squished together. The people around me ranged from tough looking men with a disquieted look in their eyes to young children who looked completely lost. I nor anyone else remember why we were brought here but it wast hard to tell that this place wasn't pure in any shape or form.

But it's not like we could stop them. They had us like puppets on strings except those strings were tubes with liquid medication replacing our blood. And the longer you were here the more secure the fact you'd never be the same became.

The ride to 'No.1' was a rather long journey filled with rattling doors, the smell of exhaust, and mindless humming. The youngest of us threw up in the car. Oddly enough the throw up glowed.

But as timed passed the boy seemed to spit up the drugs from his system; in which caused him to start to regain his mind. He began crying and you could see it on his face he was remembering. The way his face crumpled.

He began bawling and sobbing for his father. I envied him. How I wished I could have been able to do something other than stare in such wretched platonic expression. At this point, it didn't even have to bee happiness. I envied the ability to cry.

No one moved to help the young boy as he cried and cried. No one could even if they wanted to. When he said it I didn't think it meant this too. To lose my identity, not as myself but as a human as well. The ability to help others was taken from me. And I don't have the power to enlighten myself.

It makes me sick. It makes me want to clench my teeth and punch the men responsible for this. The boy then stood and tugged on a girls uniform talking and asking such heartbreaking things. The girl that looked no older than eighteen just stared blankly at the crying boy. The boy found comfort in her...a stranger.

Looking for someone who looked trustworthy to confide in. The boy just latched onto her arm and cried quietly. It made sense I suppose. Nobody in here looked like his father and for the fact he was calling for his father means his mother was most likely lacking or gone. So and older sister would do. Maybe he had one before.

The time went by quicker as the sounds of crying were audible. The truck came to a stop and footsteps were heard nearing us. The doors unlocked and opened they guided us out. The little boy stayed latched to the girls who paid no mind and stood in place. The guards noticed this and undid the boy's chains from the rest and were thrown back into the car.

His cries became screams as they held him down. I didn't see the rest as we were pulled to follow forward to whatever awaited us. Once again we were walking in a line connected by the now one shorter chains around our ankles.

We were walked through some large back entrance. We were lined up side by side in a long line in a garage looking room. They took our chains off one by one in a hurry and as they took the last they sprinted behind a cement and thick glass wall. Enclosed and safe from whatever was where we were.

But we didn't move. We mindlessly stayed put and stared forward. And I felt my legs grow stiff as we stood there for such a long time. But as the timed passed slowly easing like being chased by molasses but you were the only one stuck in slow motion.

The molasses was reality setting in. The drugs began to wear off. People began regaining their bodies. The first one was that same girl. She broke down in tears and crumpled into tears to the floor. Many others began twitching and snapped and ran behind us to the metal door that divided us from the outside.

A few ran forward to the glass that protecting the demons and beg and cursing and banging on it with such ferocity it wasn't a surprise their hands weren't injured. The younger ones stood lost and crying. Watching all this it became apparent I could move as well. I could move my face and show emotion.

Yet the first thing I did was feel my head. Running my fingers through my buzzed hair. It was odd. Why was it odd again? Ahh, that's right I had...different hair. That'd make sense.

I then looked forward at the officials who were taking notes. Where did I fit in their notes? I'm not breaking down. I'm not trying to escape. I'm not banging on the glass. Yet I feel like I should be doing at least two of those things.

But why again? I have nobody for me out there. Nobody that I remember at least. That's when they stopped taking notes and a higher up spoke and the other did as they were told and pressed something. That's when the sound of released gas sounded. Not the kind that comes from your ass. The kind that people would run from.

I immediately covered my mouth and nose and moved to the center of the room. Everyone now began panicking as they tried to move away from the gasses.

The majority went to the doors for escape a couple banged the window for them to stop kids were confused and ran away from the colored fumes. I knew it was futile.

We all ended up breathing in the colored air as it kept pouring in. But no one choked and began dying as thought. So as time passed and nothing happened we calmed.

Instead of dying or being poisoned it was for something else entirely.

One by one we fell to the floor clenching out heads in agonizing pain. Screaming and shouting cursing and crying filled the concrete chamber. I too succumb to the drug and collapsed to my knees and started screaming and sweating.

It was all coming back. E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. My parents, they are dead. I met a brunette kid who was nice to me. I was adopted. I was taken away from my foster parent. I got a job at a perverted theater. I met an androgynous dog keeper. I have a crappy apartment. I go to school. I met an albino. I care about him. The old lady was kidnapped. The albino he was taken too. What happened to him?! I can't stay here! I CANT STAY HERE!

I began hyperventilating as my body and mind were overwhelmed. I can't be here! I have a life outside. Goddamn it, let me out! I don't want to be here! Where is she? The old lady? Is she safe? And the albino? He...was never safe to begin with! LET ME GO!

**(*Shion's POV)**

**(*...)**

"Ugh..." I blinked as I moved my aching legs under the blankets.

"Honey?" A sweet voice spoke.

"Huh?" I say rapidly blinking clearing my eyes.

"Oh, your awake sweetie!" She cried out hugging me.

I blinked again as she then stood back her hands resting on my shoulders. I recognized her!

"Mother?!"

"Yes dear, it's me." She said smiling sweetly.

"But you...that...your supposed to be dead!" I say confusedly.

"Me? Dead? You must have had a nightmare during your coma." She explained.

"Coma...?"

"Yes...I had infected you with the disease. Remember? And you went into a coma. But we're both alive that's what matters." She said hugging me again.

"I see," I respond solemnly.

"You do?"

"Yes...I'm dreaming."

"How do you figure?" She asked with a laugh.

"Your hair it's brown. If you had survived you'd have white hair like me. Plus you haven't started crying. If I remember my mother she'd be blubbering by now if I had truly woken from a coma."

"..."

"Am I right?"

"You're right...I'm not your mother." The lady changed her voice and peeled off her realistic wig.

"I never was." She said with a sad smile on her face as it turned to shock as a gunshot was heard. She fell dead to the ground.

"NO!"

**(*...-)**

I sat up quickly and looked around me as I found myself in a hospital. I swallow my spit as I try and catch my breath as the heart monitor gradually slowed to a normal pace.

"You're awake." A nurse said walking in.

"Ah...yes?" I answer clenching my chest looking around the flooring of the bed seeing nobody. It really was a dream. But what happened?

"Why am I here?" I ask the nurse as she was diligently writing in some files.

"You were in an accident Mr. Parker. Some head trauma and other injuries but your father will be here soon don't worry."

"Accident? What sort of accident?"

"Car accident. That's all I know but your fine that's all that matters right?" She said not stopping writing.

"I guess...when will my father be here?"

"Shortly." She quickly responded leaving the room. I still had more questions though.

I sat there still riddled with questions. Like for the fact I don't know how to drive so was the driver also hurt. Who was the driver? Or was I hit by a car?

That's when the vent began making noise. A weird colorless mist began leaking from it like fog. A gas leak? But it didn't smell like anything. Soon it stopped and the mist settled. My head felt numb and foggy. What is this?

The door then opened revealing a brunette man well dressed. I squint as I press on my temples hoping this headache would go away.

"Alive are we son?"

"Son?...Dad?" I asked as I make him out better. He looked a lot different. Was this man my dad? My dad was fatter, wasn't he? This man didn't have a pop belly. This man looked the part of a father. But his face looks remarkably like my dad's.

"Yes, Shion I am your father." He said nearing me. Y-yes that's right this is my dad. How could I think otherwise?

"It's good to see you dad." I say giving a tired grin.

"Likewise son. The doctors said you would be allowed to go home by tomorrow. Isn't that good?"

"Yes...I'd like to go...back." I struggled with my words as I fell to my body's sudden need to sleep.

**(*Later that day)**

**(*Author's POV)**

It was dark out as three government undercover cars rolled up to the Parker residence. Two got out of the unsuspecting black vehicle and walked up to the house. They knock on the door loudly. No one answered. One of then pulled out the master key. It was able to open any resident door.

They invaded the house as they scoped out the house and found their target dead asleep on the couch.

"We've spotted the target commencing operation mouse." One spoke into a device as they then proceeded.

They shot the man with a dart waking him

"The fuck?" He said sitting up. Jonathan's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. He barely had enough time to pluck the dart out or his leg as he collapsed onto the couch. The men reported the capturing of the target successful as they proceeded with the second reason for barging in.

The rest of the office armed with cleaning supplies, trash bags, and rubber gloves began disposing of evidence of the first Jonathan Parker.

**(*The next day)**

**(*Shion's POV)**

Father drove me home after being discharged from the hospital. We drove in silence as the neighborhood passed by as we neared home. Why can't I recognize my own neighborhood? The doctor said I had a special case of amnesia.

But things weren't all lost as he prescribed a newly tested drug to help me remember. I supposed to take two a day. I had three different medications. Two for pain and one for memory loss. It all seem logical. The way the doctor explained it was so convincing.

It frustrates me not remembering anything. I want to be able to recall my life for heaven's sake. I sighed as we then slowed and turned into what I was assuming to be our home. It does seem familiar...in a painful way.

"Well, here we are best to go rest up kiddo." My dad said as he parked the car turning it off.

"Ah...right. Say dad?" I respond unbuckling myself.

"Yes, son?" He turns to me.

"What...about school?"

"School? My you sure are a rare case Shion. We can't have you just jumping right back into school after an accident."

"Oh. Why not?"

"Because you don't remember much remember?" He said with a laugh.

"Right."

"In fact, I think it best we move. Then you will have a fresh start."

"But if I stay here I can figure more about myself." I add thoughtfully.

"Your pills will do that Shion. Now please don't make this more difficult." He said sternly.

_"I give you an education! I give you a home! And this is how you show your gratitude?! Bloody useless! You are barely worth keeping!..."_

I felt my heart stop and I couldn't breathe. Don't disobey or else pain awaits.

"Y-yes dad," I answer automatically.

"Good now come on you probably hungry." He said getting out of the car. I followed suit but a bit slower as I try and gather myself. Why was I so scared? So scared to disobey.

We went inside and he began cooking I just sat down on the stiff couch I didn't recognize. It smelt new. This house looked old but well maintained. I ran a finger across the coffee table as not a spec of dust was there. I felt a swell in my chest.

Pride? But why? All these questions are dizzying.

"Shion dinners ready come sit." My dad announced as I barely became aware of the smell of cooking meat.

"Okay!" I reply as I moved to get off the couch. I hesitate to step down. What if there's glass? I frown standing up feeling no pain. Glass? I shake my head as I move towards the dining table.

"Hungry?" He asked as he placed a plate of steak and potatoes in front of me.

"Yes, it looks great dad." I say smiling.

"Oh and here take two of these after you eat." He said as he handed me my prescribed anti-forgetfulness medication.

"Okay," I reply as I began eating. He sat across from me and began eating as well.

"So I was thinking of moving to No.4 or No.2. How bout it?" He asked after finishing his potatoes.

"Well...whichever you think if more convenient dad. I wouldn't know." I say awkwardly finishing my steak.

"Well okay. Hopefully, we'll be out of here by the end of the week."

"Mhm," I responded feeling like I was having a conversation with a stranger. I felt ill.

"Is something a matter? You look paler." He speaks up.

"Ahh...yeah I'm nauseous. My back hurts too."

"Well take two of those. I'll go get your pain medication." He said as he went to retrieve my other pills.

"Okay," I reply really hoping the medicine will help. I struggle with the child proof bottle but soon got it open.

"Here take one to two of these." He said easily opening the bottle and pouring two out into his hands,

"Right," I reply as I talked the pills from him and plop one into my mouth. I take my glass of water and swallow all four of them one at a time.

"Remember to drink all your water. Stay hydrated and go lay down. Get rested it has been a rough couple days." He said as he picked up my partially emptied plate.

"Thanks, dad," I respond as I get off my chair and head upstairs. These stairs...I remember these stairs. I was dragged. Dragged? Why would I be dragged? Stupid you must've hit your head Shion.

I opened the first door I can across and it had a desk with books and a neatly made bed. There were only three rooms up here. I'm guessing this one is mine. I walked in shutting the door behind me. I was to exhausted to even scope out my room as I just eased myself onto the soft bed. I felt so drowsy. Sleep soon consumed me.

**(*...)**

I stood in an empty room as I stared at a figure curled into a ball crying in the center of the room. What was this place?

"Um excuse me? Are you okay?" I timidly ask the crying figure.

"I'm not okay!" The figure suddenly turned to me.

"Oh...uh why? You seem troubled." I say unsure of the faceless gray figure spoke in my own voice.

"I am! I am! I'm so sad. I'm so sad I could cry for eternity. I feel so guilty! I'm not okay!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." I try to console.

"I can't remember. I feel it...I have this inkling. I don't belong here. This isn't home. I can't help him! What to do? But who is it?! I can only remember their eyes! Silver eyes!" The figure ranted on standing up and began pacing.

"Hey, now everything will be okay." I try to calm the figure.

"I can't be calm! He's in danger! But I can't! It's my fault! I'm so useless!"

"Now that's not true. What's troubling you?"

"It's true! It's true! These lies consume me! You are only lying to yourself! I ache! I ache! My wounds have been reopened! I must find him!"

"Woah woah slow down. Who must you find? What lies?" I ask very confused by now.

"The silver-eyed stranger! But I don't remember! I can't! It's my fault! Why can't I remember? I can't do anything! No friends! Useless!"

"Don't speak of yourself like that! You can't be so harsh on yourself. Everything will be okay."

"YOU! You are the lie I know it! You must leave! You are the lie! You're tricking me! Leave! Go away! I must remember! I just must! I don't wish to lose him!" The figure shouted accusing me and grew more hysterical.

"No! I can't leave! You're not well. I just want to help."

"You aren't helping! You're confusing me! Go away! I don't want to forget. I just want to remember!" He shouted pressing on his head.

"Please calm down. The doctor gave us medicine remember? That will make us remember! Just like dad said."

"Doctor?! No, the doctors are bad! They will see our scars! They will ask questions! Dad will be mad! Don't let dad get mad. Be good! Be good! Be good! Be a good son!"

"CALM DOWN," I shouted and held him still.

"NO! I will never give you my dreams! Never! You want to erase him! You want to take him away! He's all I have! I don't know what I'd do without him!" The figured cried out.

"NO, you must stop this! You aren't thinking straight! You are talking nonsense. This silver-eyed stranger does not exist! SO STOP!" I shake the figures shoulders.

"He does! He does! He does! I know it! I know it! I love him! So do you!"

"What? How could I? I don't know him!" I argue.

"You do! You do! You don't know it but you do!"

"I don't I tell you! I don't! I don't want to hear it!"

"You do! You do! You do! You do! You do!-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream back.

"BUT YOU DO!"

**A/N I've been battling it out with my own health so I guess this popped up as a result of that. Hahaha...Anyways I can't thank you enough for all of the reviews. It's been a long time and I cringe at old chapters that I will have to redo. I hope this chapter wasn't too out there. Any ideas and thoughts would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
